6th year Safety at Hogwarts
by magicalme32
Summary: Meet Mona. A girl that needs to join Hogwarts for safety, when everything she loves is destroyed by Voldemort. In Hogwarts, she joins Harry's 6th yr and thats when the adventure begins.--Finished!
1. DiSaStEr

Disclaimer:  
No, I do not own any of these characters, except the ones that you don't recognize. That is quite a lot... Please enjoy.  
  
Mona Abd Allah  
Intro: This story is about a girl that is moved from the Saudi Arabian Magical School (SAMS) on account of an attack by He Who Must Not Be Named on her powerful family. She is moved to London, where she attends Hogwarts and meets the famous Harry Potter in their sixth year. This story is full of adventure, mystery, emotion, romance and suspicion as He Who Must Not Be Named rises in his power like never before.  
1-Family

Away from the hustle bustle of the magical world lived a happy girl in Saudi Arabia. Mona Abd Allah lived as a single child with her mother and father in her native home land. But, even among the magical world, her family was far from ordinary. Her father, Ali Abd Allah, was born in the southern west deserts of Saudi Arabia. He was the leader of a nomadic tribe to the muggles. But to wizards, he controlled the winds of the desert. Often, one could see him sitting for hours in one spot looking up at the sky. In truth, he was listening to the wind, for it would bring him news from throughout the world faster than any owl. Like all of his kind, his skin is tanned and his eyes are a sky blue. Mona's mother is the powerful Isabella Snape born in England. Her eyes and hair are the deepest of black, and her skin a chalky white, no matter how long she stays out in the sun. Though a legend feared among muggles, Isabella is also a vampire. It ran in her blood for as long as she could remember. At will, she could transform into a bat and fly away, but only at night for the rays of the sun prevent her transformation by day. Their first and only daughter was Mona, Mona Abd Allah. She was born on August 4th in Riyadh, the capital of Saudi Arabia. She had sky blue eyes, white skin, and black hair. By age five, Mona's beauty attracted so much attention that they told her to wear hagab (the black veil Muslim's wear), even though they weren't Muslim. She had just got her OWL's from SAMS, her school, and she had passed with grades good enough to become an auror. As a gift, her parents were going to celebrate her sixteenth birthday in the desert, her home land for ages. But on that summer night, disaster struck.  
2-Birthday

'Happy Birthday, Mona,' said her mother as she kissed her forehead. Mona, her parents, and the Nomadic tribe were all sitting around a fire in the desert celebrating Mona's birthday. She was wearing her black veil, which only showed her eyes and the rest of her robes which were embroidered in silver. The tribe had given her gifts. Rare flowers, jewelry, clothing, silks, she felt so happy to have all these things, especially from her beloved tribe. Jasmine, though older than her and married with a child, was her best friend here, and she was the closest thing to a sister Mona ever had. Jasmine had given her a Czechoslovakian ruby necklace that would heat up when something went wrong. 'You're always getting yourself in trouble,' she had said, while putting it on her neck under her veil.  
Her mother had given her something very special to her. It was a small cat. It had thick black fur, a few white stripes like a tiger, and sky blue eyes, just like her. 'It's beautiful,' she had told her mom, while holding the cat in her arms.  
'She's beautiful,' her mom corrected. 'She also has summoning powers; she'll understand you. I'm sure you'll never find a more loyal pet anywhere.' Her mom said proudly. 'So, what are you going to name her?'  
'Zara, I'll name her Zara,' Mona said as her cat started to purr. Her father stood up, 'Today,' he said, 'our beloved daughter is sixteen. She has finally reached the age, where she can live up to the great responsibility that has been blessed to my family. Mona, my gift to you is the power of the winds.' She could barely help but smile her radiant smile. Finally, she could listen to the wind. Oh, she could hear all the news and... and... everything she wanted to know. 'Thank you father,' she managed to say as she felt a new power settling within her, while the tribe cheered. 'Oh, and one more thing,' he said and handed her a heavy package. 'This is a flying carpet. To muggles, it looks like one that Muslims pray on, but since we know better,' he said looking at the tribe as they laughed, 'we know, it's like the flying carpet's in Iraq, except it'll take you wherever you want to go, even if you don't know where it is.' The tribe laughed again.  
3-Storm

Suddenly, a strong wind picked up. Sand flew, and everyone looked to their leader. 'Father,' said Mona, 'I hear something.' Her ears had suddenly filled with a sort of whispering and footsteps, soft footsteps. 'How can I hear this?' she thought as her necklace started to heat her skin. Just then, her father had straightened and his face had paled, 'He's here,' he whispered. Red lights started flashing around the camp as Mona was swiftly knocked to the ground by both her mother and father's weight. 'What's going on?' she asked. 'Listen to us,' her mother had demanded. 'You must leave. Take the carpet.' Swiftly, Zara had summoned the carpet. 'Mona, go to Egypt, to your cousins, the Cleopatra's. Tell them that you must go to Dumbledore's school in London, Hogwarts.' Her father had started to shout, since the winds had picked up terribly. 'Listen, just go; don't look back!' He turned to her mother, 'You go with her!' 'No, I can't leave you!' she shouted back. He knew he couldn't change his wife's mind. 'Go, Mona!' he said throwing her and her cat on the carpet. 'JUST GO,' he shouted as he threw the carpet into the air. The carpet zoomed off north magnificently and for a moment Mona was awestruck. For just a moment, she thought of all her gifts and how all she had was her cat, carpet, and necklace left. Hands holding the carpet tight, she looked back. The camp was ablaze and she saw her best friend running with her baby in her arms. Curses were being thrown back and forth as a sandstorm struck up. 'Dad's still trying to save me, he's giving me a chance to escape,' she thought. A swift wind passed her ear and she heard the last sound she would ever hear her parents make, their screams. A single tear rolled down her cheek and was lost in the storm, just like those that she loved best.


	2. EgYpT

Disclaimer:  
No, I do not own any of these characters, except the ones that you don't recognize. That is quite a lot... Please enjoy.  
4-Egypt By the Morning Prayer, Mona was soaring over the Nile. Not only did the carpet know its way, but it had a strong charm on it that would make it unnoticeable to all that looked its way. The carpet started to lower all at once, and Mona held tight to her cat. Zara hadn't meowed once throughout the whole trip, instead it kept close to Mona, as though making sure she wouldn't fall off. 'Mother picked well,' she thought. Suddenly, unbidden tears came to her eyes. 'They'll be alright,' she thought, 'Be alright.' Her carpet had landed in the garden of a large mansion on the outskirts of Cairo. It dropped her on the grass, its job done, and rolled itself up. Mona walked up to the door, if you could call that huge gorgeous thing a door, her cat and flying carpet followed. She knocked twice, then wondered, 'Oh gosh, I must look awful. Flying through a sandstorm, at least I'm covered up.' A woman appeared on the door. She looked down on her and said, 'As Salaam Alaykum.' This was the normal greeting in most of the Arab world, but Mona wasn't going to waste her time. She looked up into the sky blue eyes that gazed at her and said, 'Aunt Leila, it's me Mona.' Instantly, the woman's expression softened. 'Mona,' the woman cried in Arabic, 'we were so worried; no one knew where you were. Please come inside.' And she ushered Mona into the dining room. 'Tell me everything,' said Aunt Leila as they sat down. Mona happily poured out here story to her aunt. In the end, she left her father's sister shocked. 'Do you mean that he's... that they... are... dead.' 'Oh, I don't know,' cried Mona, for the shock had passed and realization had hit her with a blast. She sobbed on her aunt's shoulder as she was rocked back and forth. 'We'll have to write that letter to Dumbledore straight away,' said her aunt quietly. 'Your parents were... are... were... oh, they're so kind. Of course they want to take you to Dumbledore. He'll protect you, and that way we won't be endangered either.' 'What am I supposed to be protected from?' she asked as her curiosity got a boost. 'Oh, don't mind such unnecessary details,' she said while taking out her quill and starting the letter. They asked if Mona would be allowed to take a place as a student in Hogwarts. Her aunt wrote that there were 'special circumstances' and it was her parent's last wish. She sent the letter with her hawk, native to hot lands. After feeding Mona as much as she could, she was sent off to bed with the only things she had left. The next day, a very official looking letter came back accepting Mona into Hogwarts. They told her to come to Hogwarts, England, using international floo powder on the 1st of September, which was the start of the school year. 'Good,' said her aunt, 'now, we can go shopping.' And, as though to make up for the incident, they really did go shopping. Egypt wasn't the greatest, but London was magnificent.  
5-Diagon Alley 'Ready,' said Aunt Leila, 'let's go.' Before she knew it, Mona was swirling away in a cloud of dust. She really hadn't understood why she was standing in a fireplace with her aunt. All she knew was that she was 'supposedly' going to Diagon Alley in London. Mona opened her eyes to find herself in this old wizarding shop. There were many old people there. 'At least they're wizards,' she thought. She started to walk out of the shop, but she realized that the store had quieted down. Most of the people were staring at her like an alien. Her aunt soothed her nerves, 'They've probably never seen anyone wearing hagab, that's all. Come on, lot's to but, right?' 'Ya, here's my letter,' Mona said handing her aunt her letter. 'It says everything I need to buy, but I don't think this is the right place.' 'Oh, don't worry,' her aunt said happily walking to a wall, 'I've been here before.' She started to tap the wall, and it opened into an alley full of amazing displays of magic. After getting all the books and money she needed, they stopped by the ice cream shop, and ate Sundays. Just as they were leaving, a huge thing bumped into her and knocked her to the ground. 'Oh, sorry ther', are ya a' right?' said the giant man. He picked her right off the ground and gave Mona her bags that had fallen. 'By th' way, I'm Hagrid; I work in Hogwarts as a teacher and game keeper. Haven't seen 'ya, b'fore. Are 'ya new?' he said with surprising grace for a man who looked... like a giant out of a jungle. 'I'm... I'm Mona. Yes I'm new to Hogwarts,' said Mona, quickly recovering. She looked to her aunt, who was still in about the third stage of shock. 'Well, thas' good. I'l see ya' their,' and with that he was off, slicing through the crowd. 'So,' said her aunt staring at the shrinking form of Hagrid as he marched away, 'I suppose that they will be some... interesting people in your new school.'  
6-Dove Mona was back at home, or her aunt's home, and all packed to go to Hogwarts. Nervously, she took her place in the enlarged fire place, especially made for international travel. Books, bags, and cat beside her, Mona said her last farewell to her aunt. 'If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask. I have one last thing for you,' she handed her a dove made of pure crystal and silver. 'It's nothing magical, but I'd like to give it to you as your birthday gift.' 'Oh, but you've given me so much,' cried Mona. 'It was nothing. I only hope that you will arrive safe and peacefully, like this dove,' her aunt said through tears and grasped her for one last time. After putting the dove in her pocket, Mona dropped the bright green powder from her hand and shouted clearly, 'Dumbledore's office, Hogwarts.' 


	3. HoGwArTs

Disclaimer:  
No, I do not own any of these characters, except the ones that you don't recognize. That is quite a lot... Please enjoy.  
7-Accidents Happen  
  
Now, when you're from Saudi Arabia, you have an accent. And when you have an accent, you can't speak clearly. And when you can't speak clearly while traveling with floo powder, well... you end up somewhere you don't want to end up. Now Mona ended up somewhere that no one would want to end up in by accident. Professor Snape's office. Coughing, Mona was thrown out of the fireplace onto the cold stone floor. Slowly she got up and started to dust herself off, when she was interrupted by a deep voice. 'Who are you?' the question was brief, quick, and cold. She looked up into a face of a man which looked colder than the sound of his voice. 'Good morning, Professor Dumbledore,' she said quickly avoiding his gaze. If this was what Hogwarts was like, she didn't think that she would be welcome. The cold man laughed a laugh with absolutely no humor. 'I, the great Dumbledore, I'm afraid not child,' he said and suddenly turned serious. 'Who are you; why are you here?' He started to circle her. 'Answer me girl, take off that cloak, and let me see your face.' She stood up taller, 'That is none of your business, and I will not take off my cloak.' 'Take it off girl, now.' 'I will not take it off.' 'Take It Off.' 'I Won't.' 'YES.' 'NO.' 'YES.' 'NO.' They both stopped out of breath, both looking at each other in amazement. In her village, no one ever spoke to Mona in such a commanding way. 'No one has ever dared to contradict me so much before,' thought Snape, 'I even used my harshest voice. Only Potter would have the guts.' A breeze passed through the open door to Mona. She listened to the talk of a man's voice, a calm man's voice. 'I wonder where Mona could be; she's late.'  
'Pleasant standing here sir, but I have to go meet someone,' Mona said briskly, her cat beside her. She started to walk towards the open door but was pulled back by the man's strong grip. 'I ask of you to release me sir,' she said, but her cat had stood dangerously close to the man and a sound escaped her, something very close to a growl.  
Amused at the cat's behavior, the man replied, 'I'm afraid you are not allowed to leave my office.'  
'Office? This... an office- it looks more like a dungeon,' she spat back at the pale man.  
'Yes, it does... doesn't it,' said the man as he looked around proudly.  
She had also started to look around. She saw the man's face, so... pale and his hair was so dark, like his eyes. Those features reminded her of someone else's. She looked at his desk. Upon it was a sign that said Professor Snape. Quickly, she put two and two together.  
'Snape,' she gasped.  
8-Recognition  
  
'I see you can read,' he said and smirked looking into her eyes. Eyes that looked like... no... he shouldn't try to get his hopes up.  
'Did you know Isabella, Isabella Snape?' she said quickly.  
'How do you... you knew her...did... WHO are you?' he demanded.  
'I'm Mona, her daughter. And... you're Severus her cousin,' she said looking at the man in a new light. It seemed that he was thinking along the same lines.  
'Isabella's daughter, Mona! You looked familiar, but I didn't dare get my hopes up. Oh, Isabella was my favorite cousin, my father's sister's daughter, but she's... passed away.' His face, which looked like it had just come out in the sun after years in darkness, quickly retreated back behind its mask. 'Let's get you to Dumbledore, he must be waiting.' Walking to the office, they chatted in a much more friendly way than they had in the office.  
9-Dumbledore  
  
'Lemon drops,' said Snape as he and his niece climbed the swirling stair case. Dumbledore greeted them, and heard of why she was late. He explained all the rules of the school and what was expected of her in each class. Different to her prior feeling, Mona now felt welcome and happy to be part of this great and beautiful school. After sunset, Mona felt a cool wind fly to her through Dumbledore's open window. She heard laughter and animate talking, talking of children.  
'The students of your school are here, Professor,' said Mona.  
'How do you know such a thing, surely you didn't see them,' inquired the Professor.  
'No, I heard them through the wind,' as soon as she had said so, she clasped a hand over her mouth. She hadn't wanted to keep her past a secret.  
  
'Yes, I know of your power, Mona. Your secret is safe with me and Professor Snape, of course. However, I would like to stress on you the importance of you keeping this secret. Voldemort,' Snape looked slightly uneasy, 'will be looking for you. You must hide your identity. The best way would be, not to hide your face, but to show it. He knows that you had worn hagab, but if you take it off now it will be hard for you to be recognized,' Mona looked uneasy, 'However, the choice will always remain to be yours.'  
Slowly, Mona unwrapped the hagab that had always hid all her face, but her eyes. With the cloth off, she felt unusually vulnerable. Both men in the office didn't say a thing once she had layed down her hagab. It wasn't sacred or religious, so she wondered why they were silent.  
Finally Snape spoke, 'Are you sure she won't stand out, Albus. The girl is ... well there is no other word for it... she's beautiful.'  
Dumbledore nodded, 'I see why you're parents insisted on you wearing the hagab. You truly are beautiful.' Mona felt her long silky hair, which fell to the lower part of her back. 'Well, I hope I'm not late for the sorting,' said Dumbledore quickly getting up.  
Right before they entered the Great Hall, Mona stopped. 


	4. HaRrY pOtTeR

Disclaimer:  
No, I do not own any of these characters, except the ones that you don't recognize. That is quite a lot... Please enjoy.  
  
10-Sorting  
  
She was breathing hard. 'Are you sure that... that... they'll like me,' Mona whispered.  
'Oh, don't worry, they'll love you,' said Dumbledore as he opened the huge doors.  
The clapping had just died out as the last first year had just been sorted. The whole school had turned their head s toward the trio and gasped. Dumbledore on her left side, Snape on her right, they strolled down the great hall towards a stool with a rickety old hat.  
'Welcome first years, welcome old students,' said Dumbledore as he took his pose. 'I'm sorry that Professor Snape and I were not present during the sorting, for we had a new student that had arrived. She has come from the Wizarding School in Saudi Arabia and is definitely qualified to attend Hogwarts. Now, however, she must be sorted. So, Professor McGonagall, the hat please.'  
Mona walked up to the stool. She was under the impression that no one had listened to Dumbledore since everyone had been fixedly staring at her. Before she knew it, a hat had fit itself smugly upon her head.  
'Ahh,' said the hat, 'you're new aren't you. And yes, powerful.' Mona started to feel uncomfortable with how much this hat new. 'Yes, I know everything about you. Everything. You're smart and you have power, Slytherin would like that. No, you're not soft enough for Hufflepuff. Ravenclaw would like your mind, but you have more, much more... You have proven yourself courageous in your life. Therefore, you will find your true friends,' as the hat spoke those words, Mona's wandering eyes rested upon a pair of green eyes, beautiful green eyes. 'in Gryffindor.'  
11-Harry Potter  
  
As she stood up, one table erupted into cheers. Boys stood up for her to take their seats, but she passed them to the green eyes. A girl stood beside the boy, a girl with long puffy hair. 'You can sit with us,' she said kindly.  
She settled down. The boy with green eyes also had messy black hair and glasses. Besides the girl, there was also this taller boy with flaming red hair and a charming smile. 'Thanks for letting me sit here,' she said. Then Dumbledore started his speech. It was usual except that there seemed to be a new defense against the dark arts teacher. She looked young and had pink curly hair. Her name was Professor Tonks. Promptly, at the end of the headmaster's speech, food appeared at the table 'So, you two must be boyfriend, girlfriend,' she said as innocently as possible indicating Hermione and Harry.  
'Oh no, that would be my job,' said the boy with flaming red hair as he put an arm around the girl's waist.  
'Well, we should be introduced properly,' said the girl. 'I'm Hermione Granger, a prefect. So is Ron Weasley here. And here is Harry Potter.' She signaled to the boy sitting beside her, the boy with the green eyes.  
'Potter,' Mona stuttered, 'Harry Potter, wow, I've heard of all the things that you've done. It's almost too amazing to be true.'  
'Well, here I am,' said Harry. He was too busy staring at the girl to eat the mountains of food in front of him. Mona, who had eaten earlier, decided she would rather talk to this boy than do anything else. They talked quite a bit and all the other boys who were trying to get her attention were angry with the way she paid attention to Harry, especially Malfoy.  
'Scar boy's got himself a new girlfriend already,' he told his cronies.  
But, there was one more person who didn't like the way things were rolling. Hermione. It was not a question as if she liked Harry as more than a friend, but she still wanted to protect him, for he was her friend. She was suspicious of this girl who had transferred once Voldemort had risen and automatically befriended Harry.  
'So, wear did you say you were from,' said Hermione looking straight at the girl.  
'Oh, I'm from Saudi Arabia. From SAMS, the Saudi Arabian Magical School,' Mona replied openly.  
'Really,' said Hermione raising her eyebrows, 'never heard of it.'  
'Hermione,' said Ron, 'I don't believe it. Harry, call the International Wizarding Station. Hermione didn't know something. Dear Merlin,' Ron said and threw up his hands, 'I just might faint.'  
'Oh, stop it Ron,' said Hermione seriously. 'Mona, tell me more about yourself.' Mona told the group what her school was like, that she had a cat, and that she moved here to be... safer. She kept out of dangerous waters and barely talked about her parents.  
Food was taken away, and Dumbledore told the prefects to lead the students to bed. Hermione automatically jumped up and grabbed Ron. 'Come on Ron, the first years need us.'  
12-Malfoy, Draco Malfoy  
  
Mona and Harry had barely gotten out of the Great Hall, when they were stopped by a group of boys. They seemed to be familiar with Harry. 'So Potter, new girlfriend all ready?' said a blonde boy in a sneer. 'Who are you,' said Mona, obviously annoyed. 'Oh, I'm sorry I haven't introduced myself,' said Malfoy as politely as he could manage. He seemed to like the girl. 'I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy.' 'Stay away, Malfoy. Mona won't hang with your cronies,' said Harry defensively. 'Malfoy, I've heard the name. Isn't your father in Azkaban,' said Mona smoothly with a slight sneer. 'Beautiful sneer, Mona,' Malfoy said her name delicately, 'maybe you should have been in Slytherin... with me.' 'She wasn't disgraced like you, sorry,' said Harry as he took Mona by the hand and dragged her away. 'Pleasure, I can't wait to see you in Potions,' said Malfoy as he snickered and also walked away. Harry and Mona walked to the common room in silence. They entered and sat down on the sofa. 'He doesn't seem like such a bad guy, Harry,' said Mona as they got comfortable. 'Not a bad guy,' said Harry aghast, 'you barely know him.' 'Well, he introduced himself and all,' she said innocently. 'Sweet Merlin,' said Harry, 'just try to tell that to Ron or Hermione for that matter. Malfoy must have taken a sweet potion or something, he's not normally like that; you'll see,' he said quickly. 'Right, well I'm going to bed,' Mona said and started to head up the stairs of the girl's dorms. Harry stared at her retreating form. He had just met the girl, the beautiful girl, but he was protecting her already. He felt like they belonged together. Ever since he started talking with her in the Great Hall, he hadn't wanted to stop. Harry shook his head and went up to sleep, the first peaceful sleep he had since Sirius's death. 


	5. MaLfOy, DrAcO mAlFoY

Disclaimer:  
No, I do not own any of these characters, except the ones that you don't recognize. That is quite a lot... Please enjoy.  
  
13- Morning  
  
Mona was shook awake by Parvati. 'Come on, wake up, sleepyhead,' Parvati said then giggled. Mona was happy to be sharing her dorm with Parvati, Lavendar, and Hermione. Well, not so much Hermione. Hermione seemed to not be so very friendly to her; Hermione acted as if she was something to be examined, like she was a dangerous snake or something. Parvati and Lavendar, however, were a great group. They stayed up half the night talking about, well her of course, classes, boys, shopping, and all sort of stuff. Mona grabbed on her robes and was about to head downstairs when Lavendar grabbed her back. 'You aren't going downstairs like that, are you?' said Lavendar. 'Ya,' said Mona, 'these are the right robes, right?' 'Sure you're wearing your uniform,' said Parvati, who had just joined in, 'but you forgot the most important thing.' Both girls looked at each other, and then squealed, 'MAKE UP!' They both grabbed Mona and put her in a seat in front of the mirror. 'Dearest,' said Lavendar in a make up artists tone, 'you have a gorgeous complexion. Why not make it even more noticeable?' They started dabbing her in huge quantities of make up. 'Wait,' said Mona, 'just use a little, ok. I've never used make up before.' 'My, my,' whispered Parvati sadly, 'what a deprived child.' 'Don't worry, we'll juuuuuuuuuuust make you beautiful,' they both said and started giggling. Hermione passed by them on her way out. Mona noticed she wasn't wearing make up. Hermione simply looked at her angrily, 'Was that jealousy, I saw,' thought Mona as Hermione swept down the stairs with books in her hands.  
14- Breakfast  
  
Lavendar, Parvati, and Mona walked down to the Great Hall together. Parvati and Lavendar were smiling wildly, loving their work. If possible, more people were looking at her than yesterday. They all sat down across from Harry, Ron, and Hermione to eat breakfast. Soon, Professor Mc Gonagall had started to hand out the class schedules throughout Gryffindor. Mona and Harry had all the same classes since they were both going to become aurors. Lavendar was taking advanced divination classes since she was believed to be a seer. Parvati was going into potions since she was going to make magical beauty potions when she got older. Mona looked down at her schedule. It said double Potions first till lunch, then Transfiguration, and lastly Care of Magical Creatures. 'Yes, potions,' Mona said happily. She would be able to spend time with the few bits of family she had left. Harry and Ron, however, looked at her like she was crazy. 'Has she lost it,' said Ron to Harry. 'Did she actually sound happy by taking potions?' 'Remember, she's new,' said Harry logically, 'She still doesn't know how evil the stupid git is.' 'But,' said Hermione, 'didn't you spend some time with him, when they were introducing you around the school? You should have found out how cold he is.' Hermione was looking at her suspiciously again. 'He wasn't that bad, really,' said Mona looking Hermione straight in the face. Hermione raised her eyebrows. 'Not that bad,' gasped Ron, 'I don't believe it. You're probably the only person in the school, except for a Slytherin, who actually doesn't hate the git.' 'He's not a git,' said Mona. Her temper was rising; she looked over to the teacher's table and saw her uncle eating his breakfast quietly. Snape was looking around the Great Hall; his eyes seemed to warm as he looked at her, but only momentarily. He looked away, as if to keep his pose. Hermione followed Mona's gaze. She saw Snape look at Mona strangely. 'No,' thought Hermione, 'did Snape actually look... nice?' Hermione shook her head, that was impossible. The closest Snape got to nice was when he smirked at the Slytherins. But, she was so sure... 'At least I don't have to take his class anymore,' said Ron happily. They all got up and started off to class.  
15-Potions  
  
After going down many staircases, they finally reached the dungeons. Harry sadly walked into class as if his fate rested there, and Hermione followed. Mona was going to sit by Harry at the back of the class, but Hermione sat by him and looked at her as if to say, 'Don't even think about.' Mona looked around and decided to sit with Parvati at the left front side of the class where she was welcomed. Draco and his goons came in and sat right behind her and started until Snape came in. 'Quiet down,' he ordered as he stomped into class, his cloak billowing behind him. Mona looked around and found out that his order wasn't necessary. 'Well, well, well...,' he said. 'So you are the 6th years who passed OWL Potions,' he snarled at them all. 'You must know that I will have no playing around in this year, you must work hard or else you will be kicked out of this class... and if I'm lucky, out of the school.' Snape smirked directly at Harry. 'I know that most of you made it in this year, directly by luck,' he said and looked at Harry again. 'Well, if you all aren't dunderheads, you will be able to make this potion flawlessly,' Snape said and put complicated instructions for a potion on the board. Mona looked up at the board. It was so far away and the writing was so small, how would she be able to work properly without seeing the board? She sat up straightly and put her hand directly up into the air. 'Yes, Ms. Abd Allah?' said Snape as he caught attention of her hand. The class had directed their attention to her. 'I just wanted to ask if you could make your writing bigger, it's hard to see,' she said logically. The whole class became absolutely quiet, and Parvati looked at her as if she had just dug her own grave. Snape, on the other hand, seemed to be fighting an inner battle. To agree to his favorite nieces simple wish or play his evil role. The evil role was much more enjoyable, but as Snape looked into Mona's fair and pleading eyes, he said bitterly, 'I suppose so.' With a flick of his wand, the writing became much larger. 'After all, some idiots with glasses may not be able to see?' he said to the class as the Slytherins guffawed with laughter directed in Harry's direction. 


	6. PoTiOnS

Disclaimer:  
No, I do not own any of these characters, except the ones that you don't recognize. That is quite a lot... Please enjoy.  
  
15-Potions  
  
After going down many staircases, they finally reached the dungeons. Harry sadly walked into class as if his fate rested there, and Hermione followed. Mona was going to sit by Harry at the back of the class, but Hermione sat by him and looked at her as if to say, 'Don't even think about.' Mona looked around and decided to sit with Parvati at the left front side of the class where she was welcomed. Draco and his goons came in and sat right behind her and started until Snape came in. 'Quiet down,' he ordered as he stomped into class, his cloak billowing behind him. Mona looked around and found out that his order wasn't necessary. 'Well, well, well...,' he said. 'So you are the 6th years who passed OWL Potions,' he snarled at them all. 'You must know that I will have no playing around in this year, you must work hard or else you will be kicked out of this class... and if I'm lucky, out of the school.' Snape smirked directly at Harry. 'I know that most of you made it in this year, directly by luck,' he said and looked at Harry again. 'Well, if you all aren't dunderheads, you will be able to make this potion flawlessly,' Snape said and put complicated instructions for a potion on the board. Mona looked up at the board. It was so far away and the writing was so small, how would she be able to work properly without seeing the board? She sat up straightly and put her hand directly up into the air. 'Yes, Ms. Abd Allah?' said Snape as he caught attention of her hand. The class had directed their attention to her. 'I just wanted to ask if you could make your writing bigger, it's hard to see,' she said logically. The whole class became absolutely quiet, and Parvati looked at her as if she had just dug her own grave. Snape, on the other hand, seemed to be fighting an inner battle. To agree to his favorite nieces simple wish or play his evil role. The evil role was much more enjoyable, but as Snape looked into Mona's fair and pleading eyes, he said bitterly, 'I suppose so.' With a flick of his wand, the writing became much larger. 'After all, some idiots with glasses may not be able to see?' he said to the class as the Slytherins guffawed with laughter directed in Harry's direction.  
  
16- Draco's proposal  
  
Everyone started looking around for ingredients, but Draco dared to put up his hand. 'Professor...Professor Snape,' he said smugly, 'I think that Mona might need some help on her first potion since she is new to class. And of course, I would love to volunteer to help.' Snape stopped to think of Draco's proposal; he knew that the only thing Draco was interested in was Mona's beauty and blood. 'Yet, then again,' he thought as he looked in Harry's direction, 'Potter looks jealous; maybe it's a good idea after all.' 'Why not? Go ahead,' Snape said happily. 'Parvati, switch places with Draco,' Snape ordered. Parvati gloomily sat between the two monkey men, while Draco happily placed his cauldron beside Mona's. 'So, hello Mona,' said Malfoy in what he thought was a sweet voice. 'Hi,' said Mona swiftly dumping ingredients into her cauldron. 'Which blood did you say you were again?' said Malfoy as he stared. 'Will you start your potion already?' she said angrily. Mona didn't think she was going to like this kid. For the next couple hours the conservation was mostly boasting by Malfoy, so Mona was exuberant when the bell finally rung. 'Thank Merlin,' she thought as she put a part of her potion into a flask and carried it up to Snape's desk. She looked around the class; most people hadn't done so badly. However, she saw Snape stop by Harry's desk and chuckle. 'Well what do you know, you're not done, are you Potter?' chuckled Snape. 'It's just the last ingredient... sir,' Harry added. Snape, however, was not going to have his favorite sport spoiled. 'Last, or first, you are not done. I'm afraid 6th year students must be capable of finishing potions by the end of class. Unfinished, your potion is useless. Evanesca,' Snape shouted. Harry muttered something under his breath, but to most it sounded like a growl. One could see Hermione trying to speak words of logic into Harry, but Harry had already grabbed his bag and was making his way to the door. Before he left, he turned around and said, 'Thanks a lot, Snivellus,' and he was gone.  
  
17- After class  
  
Snape's eyes seemed to bulge ever so slightly, but besides that he acted as if he hadn't heard. As most of the class scrambled out beside Harry, Mona went up to Snape's desk. 'Well... um... you teach in an interesting way,' said Mona quietly. 'Stupid Potter,' Snape muttered, 'just like his father; what did you say, didn't catch it?' 'You have quite a bit against Harry, eh?' said Mona with a smile. 'Oh, already on first name terms; you should stay away from that good for nothing prat,' spat Snape. 'Do you always spit when you're angry?' she asked him. Snape looked angrily her way, but his anger melted once he looked into her eyes. Ahh, she was so beautiful and smart. 'Take that, Granger,' he thought. She was his very own beautiful little niece and he had to take care of her and make sure she was always alright. 'You better get going,' he said slowly, 'you probably have classes to go to and friends to make.' 'Fine,' said Mona heading towards the door, 'just promise me something. Don't be so mean to Harry. I mean, wouldn't you be angry if someone acted like that to me?' She left Snape in silence, thoughtful silence. 


	7. WaRnInG

Disclaimer:  
No, I do not own any of these characters, except the ones that you don't recognize. That is quite a lot... Please enjoy.  
  
18- Warning  
  
The rest of the classes and days were ordinary for Mona. She especially loved classes with Tonks, her Defense against the Dark Arts Teacher, which she took with the Ravenclaws. They were a very nice group, especially Padma, Parvati's sister. On her third day, Mona went down to breakfast with Lavendar and Parvati as usual. Again, they sat down across from Harry, Ron, and Hermione, though Hermione didn't seem too happy about it. Halfway through eating, Mona felt the blessed wind and heard the sound of the chirping and flapping of owls. 'Owls'll be here in a minute,' she said mostly to herself, but Hermione heard and looked at her disgustedly. 'I thought you were going to be an auror, not a seer,' Hermione told Mona bitterly. 'There's nothing wrong with being a seer, Hermione,' Lavendar said angrily. 'Just because you walked out of class, it doesn't mean we all should drop out.' 'I didn't say that,' Hermione said defending herself, 'It's just that Mona here, shouldn't make up things like owl... owls,' Just that moment owls started soaring down to deliver mail. 'are... coming,' she continued slowly. Everyone looked up happily to take their mail from their owls. A shockingly beautiful white one with nothing in its claws landed beside Harry, only to nip his cheek and steal his food. 'Hey, Hedwig,' Harry laughed. Mona, of course, didn't expect anything for herself. She tilted her head upwards and looked as the last owl left the Great Hall. But, that was weird, she could still hear one coming... it seemed to be in anguish. Then, she saw it. A dark brown owl zoomed around the hall in a flurry of feathers. It seemed to desperately want to get rid of what it was holding, an abnormally large red howler. Finally from a large height, it dropped the letter into the air and flew away. The whole Great Hall quieted as the letter slowly drifted down. About fifteen feet from the ground, it stopped and burst into flame, 'The Dark Lord is back. No one is safe. Hogwarts beware!' shrieked the message. There were a few gasps, but overall the students quieted and looked to Dumbledore for instruction. However, the students saw something they didn't expect. 'Can you please pass the butter Minerva,' Dumbledore said taking the butter from Professor Mc Gonigal. 'Yes, now where were we? I really don't think that he should have won Witch Weekly's Most Charming Smile Award...' If Dumbledore was talking about Witch Weekly, then there was definitely nothing to worry about. Teachers took their cue from him and started friendly conversations, and soon the Great Hall was just about as normal as you could get after a message like that.  
  
19- Later  
  
'I know it; Dumbledore's worried,' said Harry, 'He never ignores anything, not even our smallest problems. How come he ignored this letter?' 'That's not what I'm worried about,' said Hermione, 'we're safe with Dumbledore and all the Professor's. What I'm worried about is how Mona knew about the owl's coming.' 'Hermione,' said Ron, exasperatedly, 'how can you be worrying about that? It's not even important!' 'Oh, but I think it's more important than we all think. It's not normal to here something that's two minutes off. It's not even human!' said Hermione quickly. 'Wait, maybe she didn't here it, maybe she knew the owl's were coming... and she knew that whoever sent that howler was going to send it!' 'Hermione!' Harry interrupted, 'You're always assuming something like this happens.' 'Well, how about last year. Remember, when I told you about Voldemort's plan,' she reminded him. 'Hey,' said Ron, 'don't remind him of stuff that involves Sirius, al right? Now, come on, just cool it. Maybe, we can take a walk later,' said Ron smiling mischievously. 'Ron, stop it,' said Hermione. 'Whenever I talk about something serious you guys get all... unserious. I'm telling you, whatever she's hiding... I'll find out.' And with that, Hermione walked away to her next class.  
  
20- Weekends  
  
It was an average weekend in the Gryffindor common room. Everyone had just finished classes and was finishing homework since it was a Friday. 'Grrr...' said Ron. 'How come you finish so fast, Mona? I've still got Transfiguration homework. Hey, will you pleeeeease help me?' 'Ummm...' Mona acted like she was considering, 'No.' 'Ahh, come on, Mona. Pwweeese?' begged Ron. 'Hey, I worked hard and finished; it's your turn,' said Mona happily. 'Hmph,' said Ron, 'Fine, Harry...' Harry shook his head as he continued to write his Defense Against the Dark Arts Essay, 'Hermione... you're my only hope,' and Ron put on such good puppy eyes that Hermione just had to smile and help him. Mona resumed her daydreaming on the couch in front of the fire. She continued to pet her purring cat, Zara. The fire flickered and burned... burned just like that memory burned inside of her. 'Listen, just go; don't look back!' He turned to her mother, 'You go with her!' 'No, I can't leave you!' she shouted back.  
  
'I should have stayed, like mom.' Mona thought miserably. Her hand had gone to her necklace and she started to twirl it on her finger. Her thoughts started to race through her head.  
  
Her best friend... running... with her baby in her arms... She heard the last sound she would ever hear her parents make, their screams.  
  
A tear ran down Mona's cheek. She thought she could hear someone speaking to her... but that was in the background. Suddenly, there was something more...  
  
'Where is she,' shrieked a high voice. 'Where is the girl... find her... FIND HER!!!' That livid scream would stay with her forever.  
  
'Mona... MONA!' someone was shaking her... She was back... her eyes were focused... Harry was shaking her... 'Are you okay?' he said, obviously worried, 'You were crying and muttering... take your hand away from your necklace. You'll rip it off,' and Harry tried to pull her hand away. 'No,' she whispered looking straight into Harry's eyes. 'No,' and another tear ran down her cheek. Voldemort had tried to kill her. What had he wanted that had forced him to destroy a whole camp, her whole family? Suddenly, she got up. There was one person at Hogwarts left who just might know.  
Snape 


	8. CoNfEsSiOnS

Disclaimer:  
No, I do not own any of these characters, except the ones that you don't recognize. That is quite a lot... Please enjoy.  
  
21- Suspicions  
  
Quickly, she ran to the door. Harry grabbed her arm. 'Where are you going?' he asked. Mona just shook her head and kept on running. But what she didn't know was that she was followed... Heads turned as Mona ran... ran down to the dungeons. She threw open the heavy door and looked to see her uncle evilly putting a T on three rolls of parchment in a row. He looked up just in time for her to run sobbing into his arms. 'I...' she started, 'I... miss her,' and Mona continued to sob into his arms. Snape stood by awkwardly; he had never been in such a situation. 'Yes... um... I suppose you should miss your mother...' Snape said as he patted her back, 'but why do you miss her so suddenly?' 'I saw... I saw...' Mona couldn't continue. Snape went to his cabinet and took out his calming potion, after all, potions were what he always depended on to solve his problems. 'Here... drink this,' he said softly, his brows furrowed up in confusion. Mona took a sip of her potion and her breathing immediately went back to normal and tears stopped rolling down her cheeks. 'Hermione made this, didn't she?' Mona said, smiling slightly. 'Of course, Granger makes the best potions in the class... Oh, but don't tell her I said that,' said Snape quickly and suddenly alarmed, 'I'm trying to convince her that she's the worst student I ever had.' Mona snorted and almost choked on her potion. 'Well, good luck... (cough... cough) in doing that.' Snape began to tap his foot, 'So... are you going to tell me?' 'Tell you?' Mona faked stupid innocence. After all, it was so funny to see her uncle, normally cold and indifferent, so curious about her problem. Snape began to rap his fingers on his desk, 'Yes, oh for Merlin's sake, why did you come running down here at eight 'o clock?!' Mona spoke slowly, 'I was sitting in the Gryffindor common room...' 'Was Potter there?' Snape interrupted. 'Yes, but this has nothing to do with him,' Mona said stiffly, 'anyways, I was sort of... daydreaming.' 'And then...' 'Well, I started to remember... that night. But this time, I remembered something more.' 'Yes... more...' 'I heard this awful scream... of a man I think... he said something like... find her... he was almost desperate.' Snape's whitened face looked sagged as if it had been stretched and then undone. 'What does it mean? Well... are you gonna tell me? 'Uhh... it doesn't mean anything... not a thing,' said Snape swiftly. 'Oh, I know that tone,' said Mona angrily, 'You're hiding something. Well are you going to tell me or not?' Snape started to mutter... he glance at the clock on his wall. 'Well what do you know, about eight thirty, that's my bedtime.' He started to move to the back of his classroom where the door to his office was. 'Have to wake up early, for classes and such. Of course you understand. Well bye.' And he shut the door to his office, leaving her foolishly standing in an empty classroom. 'Grrr. How could he?' she thought angrily, 'I'll get him back,' then a thought struck her. Mona walked up to the assignments that Snape had unfairly graded and left on his desk. 'What goes around, comes around,' she thought as she 'fixed' the papers to her own style.  
  
22- Confessions  
  
Mona walked slowly back to the Gryffindor common room. Why had Snape acted so... unusual? Suddenly, Mona was grabbed by her arm and thrown into an empty classroom. Quickly, she got up and turned to face the dark shadow in the room. 'Who are you?' she demanded in a voice braver than what she felt. 'Maybe, I should be asking you the same thing,' whispered a very familiar voice. 'Hermione,' said Mona quietly as she stood, 'what are you talking about?' 'Oh, so you want to play dumb?' whispered Hermione in a huff, 'Fine, then let me ask you this. Why did you just go to Professor Snape? Why is he so nice to you? Why did you leave your old school? And... why... why did you automatically befriend Harry?' 'Uhh...' said Mona, since... well... she didn't really know what to say. 'Look, you act all nice and sweet on the outside, but I want to know what is really true. Who are you!' Hermione's voice was growing and she started to walk closer to Mona, 'Voldemort's powers are growing; we all know that he's back. He has spies, these days you can't just trust anyone. Is that what you are! Someone who just brakes up friends and families!' 'What!' shouted Mona. Hermione had just touched a nerve. 'I? Brake up friends and families. You don't even know what you are talking about?' 'I know you're smarter than that Mona. If that's even your name.' Hermione was now facing Mona. They were nearly nose to nose, challenging each other, eye for eye. The tears, which had gone with a calming potion, were now reborn in Mona's eyes. 'You've never lost anything, have you? You've always just lived in your perfect little world; the most you've worried about is your grades!' Mona's breathing was quickening. 'Have you ever had everything you wanted one minute, and the next it's all gone! You're abandoned with only one thing left, a school you've only heard of. Once there, you're either too welcomed by males or not welcomed at all!' 'Mona...' Hermione whispered, lost for words. 'NO, I don't want to hear any more. I know where I'm not welcome. Don't expect to find me tomorrow. And don't expect to see me again.' And with that, Mona was out the door on her way to Dumbledore's office. But she had barely been gone for a minute, when Hermione panting grabbed her arm. 'You're not lying,' said Hermione as she took out an ornament from her pocket. 'This would have turned pale green if you would have lied.' Mona looked down at the instrument. She had never seen it before. Then she looked up into Hermione's eyes, her trusting eyes. 'Friends,' said Hermione quietly. 'Friends,' said Mona. They started to walk back to the dorms. Then Hermione said, 'Well... aren't you gonna tell me about... well, yourself?' 'I was just waiting for you to ask,' said Mona as they both started to laugh. 


	9. SoArInG

Disclaimer:  
No, I do not own any of these characters, except the ones that you don't recognize. That is quite a lot... Please enjoy.  
  
23- Interested?  
  
Mona and Hermione became much better friends over the next week. Mona told Hermione all about her life and vice versa. Mona was really surprised to hear about all the adventures Hermione, Ron, and Harry had, first hand. They both decided not to tell anyone, not even Harry and Ron, that she was related to Snape. The following weekend, Hermione and Mona were studying... well, talking more like it, in the library. Ron came up behind Hermione, and put his hands over her eyes. 'Guess who it is?' said Ron in a childish voice. 'Ron,' said Hermione with laugh, 'come on, we were talking.' 'Ahh, you never talk to me anymore. Now, all you do is hang with Mona,' said Ron with his puppy eyes. Mona laughed. 'I feel like having a walk anyway,' she got up to leave an exasperated Hermione and Ron with a mischievous look on his face. She walked through the hallways, enjoying the silence and laughs every once in a while. Suddenly, she caught a flash of silver blond hair. 'Oh no,' she thought, 'King Malfoy.' She tried to walk away unnoticed, but Malfoy saw her and walked up beside her. 'So... Mona, how are ya,' he said in what he supposed was a cool manner. He looked to his cronies and shooed them away into the Great Hall. Then he snuck his hand around her waist. 'What are you doing all alone on this late afternoon?' 'Look Malfoy, really, I would always prefer to be alone than with you,' said Mona coolly. 'Hmph,' puffed Malfoy, 'I also really don't care what you prefer. You are lucky for me to be interested in you.' That caught Mona's attention; she didn't want King Malfoy interested in her. 'Well, pal, I really have to go. Don't hope to see you soon. Good. Bye,' said Mona as she ran away from Malfoy and out onto the grounds. Then she saw the Quidditch Grounds. She hadn't played quidditch in such a long time. She ran onto the field and was surprised to find someone already there.  
  
23- Flying  
  
'Hey, Harry!' shouted Mona up to where Harry was unmistakably flying high above the pitch. He stopped his zooming around and flew surprisingly fast towards her. Harry landed expertly right in front of her. Mona smiled, 'Showing off,' she said. 'Just a little,' said Harry as he took off his glasses and wiped the sweat off his forehead to cover a blush. 'You're good at quidditch,' said Mona as she thought of something more interesting to talk about. 'Oh, well... have you ever flown before,' asked Harry stupidly, for everyone in the magical world had definitely ridden a broomstick. 'Um, I saw the Quidditch Cup, and I have actually gotten on a broomstick, but I never played for a team.' 'Oh,' 'Well, why are you out here all alone, flying?' 'I'm the Quidditch captain of Gryffindor, maybe you've heard, and I have to make sure I myself can fly for tryouts.' 'Tryouts?' 'Ya, you see we need beaters and chasers for this year's team.' 'Cool, could you teach... well, remind me how to fly again. I used to be really good.' 'Great, just get on.' 'Um,' said Mona suddenly agitated, 'I don't know... how... to use that broom. Isn't it really... fast?' Harry laughed, a nice laugh, 'Ah, you have nothing to worry about. Come on, you can sit in front of me.' Mona got on to the broom in front of Harry. She positioned her hands on the handle. 'Now, just put your hands this way,' said Harry as he made her hands grip the broomstick much better. 'And... we're up,' said Mona in a cheery voice as she kicked hard off the ground.  
  
24- Soaring  
  
Suddenly, she was soaring, high above the grounds. Mona could see the beauty of the castle in the sunset. She felt Harry's chest against her back and his hands on hers, guiding her. 'So, what brought you this way anyway,' said Harry after a while. 'Oh, quite a story, really. First, I was in the library with Hermione, and then Ron came... well, you know. I left them alone.' Harry chuckled, 'Ever since second year, Ron's fancied Hermione. I suppose she fancied him as well. Anyway, this summer Ron finally asked her out and... of course, she accepted. He can't stay away from her ever since.' 'Ahhh... how sweet,' said Mona as they swerved around the hoops. 'So, after I left them, I started walking in the hallways, when I met- well guess who- Malfoy.' 'What, what happened?' said Harry quickly as they started to fly slower and dangerously low and close to the ground. 'He shooed his cronies- as you call them- away, and decided he was fit to walk with me,' said Mona, she could feel Harry tensing behind her, 'He asked why I was alone. I told him I would always prefer that than being with him, and then he said I was lucky to have him interested in me.' 'He Said WHAT!' shouted Harry. He made a sudden swerve with his broom that sent them flying. It was lucky that they were but five feet off the ground. Mona gasped as she hit the ground with a thud, Harry toppling over her. 'I don't believe this,' said Harry somewhat in a daze. 'Um,' said Mona as she tried to straighten herself, 'Harry.' 'Malfoy, interested in a Gryffindor?' Harry questioned as though it was something completely out of the ordinary, like pineapple cheese. 'HARRY,' Mona squealed, 'can you get off me!' Harry, suddenly realizing there position rolled to the side as Mona got up. 'Oh, sorry,' Harry muttered embarrassed to the patch of grass were Mona was, except she wasn't there. He looked up to see her already flying with his broomstick in the air. 'Hey,' said Harry, but his voice trailed off as he saw her dodge around the pitch and around hoops. 'You're good,' he said. Mona had come down for just long enough to hear that and say a quick thanks, before she zoomed off again.  
  
25- Whispering Words  
  
She loved the feel of fresh air on her face, tangling her hair, in her ears... in her ears... she could hear something... it was faint though... very faint...  
  
'Come back to me... to me...'  
  
'Is that, like, a man calling his lover or what,' though Mona.  
  
'Come back, Isa...lla, back...'  
  
'Whatever,' thought Mona, 'did dad have to listen to things like this?' She swirled around the pitch once more and then landed by Harry, who was standing in the middle of the pitch with his hand ruffling his hair. 'You are really good, you know,' said Harry as she landed. 'You better come for tryouts.' 'Ya, thanks,' said Mona, 'But, then again, of course I'll make the team,' she said. 'And why of course,' said Harry confused. 'Because,' she said slyly, 'if the captain falls off his broom, and I don't then of course I'll be on the team. Maybe,' she added as an after thought, 'I should be captain.' 'Oh, I'll get you for that,' said Harry as he started to chase her. Mona though she was fast, couldn't get away from Harry who was bigger and faster, after all, you don't become Gryffindor seeker for nothing. But, then again, Mona had the broom. Running, she mounted the broom and kicked the ground. However, Harry had grabbed onto the broom stick and therefore went flying into the air, holding his Firebolt with only one hand. 'Wooow,' Harry cried from underneath Mona, 'Please, can we land.' 'And why should we,' said Mona happily. 'Cause I'm about to fall of this broom and probably break my neck,' said Harry in a rush. 'Ok,' said Mona lightly, 'I guess that's a good enough reason,' and she landed near the front doors of the castle. 'Merlin,' said Harry as his feet finally touched the ground, 'will you take a look at my hand, it's blood red.' Mona took hold of Harry's right hand, and it really was a dark red color, but maybe that was because of the darkness it was now becoming outside. Suddenly, Mona felt a crazy urge to suck the blood out of that hand. To taste the sweet coppery taste of fresh blood. If only she could... And just as quickly she had gotten into that daze, she was out of it. Mona looked into Harry's green eyes in fright.  
  
What had she just been thinking?  
  
'I think it's time for me to go,' said Mona quickly; before, she could walk away, Harry grabbed her hand. 'Will you be there for tryouts?' he asked hopefully. Mona answered a swift maybe before she walked away. 


	10. VaMpIrE?

Disclaimer:  
No, I do not own any of these characters, except the ones that you don't recognize. That is quite a lot... Please enjoy.  
  
26- Vampire?  
  
'HERMIONE,' shouted Mona, once she had entered the Gryffindor tower. Most people who were working just looked at her strangely, before they went back to work. Mona scanned the tables, where was she? Mona flew up the girl's staircase, two steps at a time, avoiding all the questioning eyes. 'Thank Merlin,' she said as she saw Hermione sitting on her bed, reading 'The Advanced Art of Potions'. As she looked at the black cover of the book, Mona muttered, 'Snape could have written that.' 'No, not wrote, just assigned,' said Hermione. 'Why were you screaming my name anyway?' Hermione asked putting the book down. 'What if I told you,' said Mona quickly looking around, 'that I think I'm becoming a vampire.' 'What do you mean?' said Hermione just as swiftly, her brows furrowed with thought. Mona quickly told Hermione how she had felt while holding Harry's hand. 'So you're saying,' said Hermione slowly, 'that you had this urge...to, what?... bite Harry's hand?' 'No, who cares about the hand,' Mona dismissed the idea with a wave of her hand, 'it was the whole idea of blood, it... made me feel... hungry.' Hermione didn't talk for a while. She put her head in her hands. The look on her face was one of pure concentration. Her eyes seemed to be staring at nothing. Her mouth was slightly scrunched in a circle. Her hands were twirling the bushy waves of her hair. Finally, she looked up. 'You are not a vampire. That's for sure, they must be pure blood only, that's why they are quickly running out. But, maybe, all halfblood vampires feel this sometimes?' 'But I've never felt this before,' Mona whined. 'Then, there's only one person you must ask,' Hermione said looking straight at her. 'Dumbledore,' they said together.  
  
27- Second Visit  
  
'Um,' said Hermione uncertainly, 'Do you know the password, Mona?' 'Nnnnnn...yyyyy...yyyyy...' said Mona wobbling her head up, down, and sideways. 'Nnnnnnn no,' she said finally.  
'Haven't you come here before?' said Hermione, 'What was his password?'  
'Um, I think it was... lemon drops.'  
'Lemon drops,' said Hermione, but nothing happened. 'Ugh, what are we going to do?' Hermione said frustrated.  
Just then, the staircase started twirling, but someone was coming down. Snape landed nonchalantly, then looked up at them. 'Mona,' he said, then added, 'and Ms. Granger, or shall I now say Mrs. Weasley,' Snape added nastily with a smirk, 'What are you two doing at this time,' he lifted his eyebrows and gave a special look to Mona.  
'Uh, Professor, we need to see Dumbledore, it's important,' Mona said quickly, giving Snape one of those looks that said: maybe you should come with us.  
'Then, I shall accompany you,' he said as he narrowed his eyes and let them onto the staircase. Hermione was feeling very angry at Snape's remark.  
Once up in Dumbledore's office, Mona explained everything. Snape was surprised. Hermione was angry that she couldn't figure it out. And, of course, Dumbledore was smiling.  
'Well,' Dumbledore said, looking towards Hermione, 'I see someone else already knows about you.'  
'Uh, ya,' said Mona uncomfortably, 'I'm sorry I told...'  
Dumbledore interrupted, 'If I know this young lady, and I think I can say I can, I knew that she would find out within a month. Congratulations, Ms. Granger for exceeding my expectations.'  
Hermione smiled magnificently in self pleasure, while Snape snorted.  
'However, I must tell both of you not to tell anyone else. And Severus,' he added, looking in Snape's direction, 'I expect you to give more respect to Ms. Granger for she is now helping to protect your niece as well.' Dumbledore stressed on the Ms., and Snape blushed slightly and wondered how in the world Dumbledore had known about his cheek downstairs.  
'Now, about your problem, Ms. Abd Allah, I don't think it will cause you any hardships. I know for a fact that through teenage years half blood vampires sometimes feel like real ones. However, since your father was not a vampire --your mother was—and since your stronger blood comes from your father, then this will not bother you as much.  
But, I would like to ask you. Have you... been feeling anything else lately? Have you been discovering anything else about yourself?' said Dumbledore slowly and Snape seemed to perk up at this.  
'What am I supposed to be... discovering?' said Mona with a laugh.  
Dumbledore glanced at Snape quickly, and Snape likewise. 'For one, it could be a vampire's extraordinary ability to know what people are thinking. And, there might be other things as well..., but since you aren't feeling anything besides that, why should we worry?' Dumbledore stood up happily and escorted the lady's to the door as they said their thankyou's and goodbye's.  
Once outside, Hermione said, 'Well, that was enlightening. Oh, and I don't think Professor Snape likes the idea that I know about this.'  
'I don't think he's ever gonna 'give more respect' to you either,' said Mona with a laugh.  
'Ya,' said Hermione catching on the subject, 'just wait till he takes house points from us later.' 


	11. TrOuBle

Disclaimer:  
No, I do not own any of these characters, except the ones that you don't recognize. That is quite a lot... Please enjoy.  
  
28- Later  
  
And it just happened, that when they entered, Snape had planned something awful.  
'These are your essays that I corrected,' Snape said with an evil smirk to the whole class, 'They were horrible! But that's all I can expect.'  
Harry audibly groaned throughout the class. He had barely written half the amount on the essay, because he had been practicing quidditch. He had no doubt that he had received a T on his essay. He had just received his essay, when he heard and ecstatic 'Yes,' from Hermione. He looked over to her questionably, but then he heard a huge gasp on his left and turned to look at Neville faint on the other side of the room. Slowly and cautiously, he unrolled his own paper to find something he wouldn't have thought imaginable.  
Mona looked at all the unusual activity in the room. 'Why did Hermione just interrupt the class, why did Neville just faint, and why in the whole world is Harry jumping up and down like he won a hundred galleon prize?' she thought. And then she remembered. Didn't she herself enter the class when Snape was grading the essays? Didn't she herself change the grades on exactly three papers, while she was really angry?  
She, like everyone else in the class, got up out of their seats to see what was on the essays. Written on them was a huge T, in thick black ink, --that was what Snape had written before hand—but after it was the letters: e r r i f f i c ! and a huge O with a smiley face in the center all written in bright pink ink.  
Everyone in the class, suddenly went into a great hush. Even Harry had stopped jumping up and down. Snape had just picked up Neville's paper, and had turned a ghostly white. His breathing had quickened and his eyes had narrowed dangerously.  
'WHO,' he whispered in a very dangerous voice, 'did this?' When no one in the class spoke, or even breathed for that matter, Snape threw the paper in the air and shouted, 'WHO DID THIS!'  
The quiet was suddenly disturbed with a sort of suppressed laughter. The whole classed turned to look at the fool who would laugh at a time like this. Mona was holding her hand to her mouth and her shoulders were shaking with laughter. Finally, she gave up and just laughed uproariously.  
'I'm...I'm...' it was very hard for Mona to talk because of how hard she was laughing. 'It's ... it's... funny,' she finally made out.  
Suddenly, as though out of a trance, the class realized how truly funny the situation was. The whole class burst into laughter which woke Neville up and he started laughing too.  
A strict voice suddenly entered Mona's head as she looked into Snape's dark eyes, 'You did this, ' it asked.  
Recognizing her uncle's voice, she nodded in his way. Snape became furious. 'Quiet down at once!' he shouted.  
As the class quieted and returned to their seats Snape said, 'I would like to have the papers back, so that I,' said Snape seething, 'can correct them properly.'  
Hermione had suddenly raised her hand, 'Oh, but Professor,' she said importantly. 'It's against the school rules for a teacher to change the grade on any work once it's been graded and handed back to the student.'  
'Really, Ms. Granger,' said Snape whose eyes had suddenly flashed angrily in defeat, 'then I suppose, the only thing that would be fair would be to punish the wrongdoer.'  
The class hushed once more except for the nervous fiddling that was going on with a few innocent students who didn't want to be accused guilty.  
'Well, let's see. Who do you think it might have been Mr. Malfoy?' said Snape to Malfoy.  
Honored to be allowed to give his opinion, Malfoy said, 'Why, it certainly wasn't me, so who else than Potter?' said Malfoy with a smirk.  
'Yes, yes, who else in deed?' said Snape with a malicious little grin. Mona couldn't believe what was happening; her uncle had used her little trick against him to his own advantage, endless revenge on Harry. How could she stop this? She certainly couldn't speak up- everyone would know it was her then. So... what would she do?  
Then she remembered something Dumbledore had said:  
'a vampire's extraordinary ability to know what people are thinking'. Concentrating hard, Mona sent a message to Snape:  
'Hey, I told you, I did it. Back off Harry.' Snape immediately looked at her angrily, as though his thoughts of how to punish Harry had been interrupted.  
'Mona, quiet. I'll speak with you later,' he thought back. But, Mona grinned; she was going to make him listen to her:  
'Listen, back off. What's up with this rival thing anyway?' Just as Snape was about to start speaking, he closed his mouth as he heard the message.  
Now to the rest of the class, the situation couldn't look any weirder. Snape had suddenly stopped insulting Harry, as that was his favorite sport, and seemed to be preoccupied at the moment--- with... himself...?  
Harry waited with his eyebrows lifted for his usual detention. Malfoy had started fake coughing as though to get along with the punishement, so he could burst out laughing. Hermione was looking at Mona. Parvati was busy with her nails.  
All the while, Snape and Mona were having a heated discussion, until Snape finally shouted, 'SHUT UP!' ... to the silent class.  
Malfoy looked up as though he knew exactly what was happening. 'Professor, I think you should visit Madam Pomfrey to help you with your... problems.'  
Anger and annoyance in Snape's eyes, he said, 'Class dismissed.' Happily, the class packed to leave, until Snape said, 'Except for,' he pointed to Harry and Mona, 'you two.'  
  
29- Double, double, toil in trouble  
  
Mona put her packed bag back down on the ground. 'Great,' she thought, 'now Harry and I are going to get it.'  
'You got that right,' said a sneering voice in her head.  
'So,' said Snape out loud, 'You two think that you can both disturb my class whenever you want.'  
'Professor,' started Harry.  
'Quiet Potter,' said Snape bitterly. 'Now, ahh, right, your punishments. Ms. Abd Allah and you, Mr. Potter will both be spending a week worth of detentions with Mr. Filch.'  
Harry visibly deflated before Mona. Filch seemed to be a really awful guy. 'Now be gone,' said Snape, 'My job isn't to hand out detentions to you, Mr. Potter, though I would like that job,' said Snape smiling.  
Mona followed Harry as he stormed out of the classroom. 'Always trying to get me in trouble, even when I don't do anything! You know, one time, he tried to get me expelled.'  
'Look, Harry,' said Mona, 'I have to tell you something. I was the one...' it seemed much harder to tell an angry Harry than an angry Snape, 'the one... who wrote the grades on the essays.'  
Harry looked at her with a confused expression on his face. Was he going to shout at her, because she didn't tell Snape? Hermione had told her that Harry had quiet a temper.  
'Wicked,' said Harry suddenly. 'Wow, that's why you were put in Gryffindor, really brave. No ones ever played a trick like that on Snape before.'  
Relieved that Harry wasn't angry, Mona laughed, 'Ah come on, someone must have played some trick in his class.'  
'Actually,' said Harry, a broad grin spreading across his face, 'once I threw a firecracker in Goyle's cauldron... 


	12. TrY oUtS

Disclaimer:  
No, I do not own any of these characters, except the ones that you don't recognize. That is quite a lot... Please enjoy.  
  
30- Quidditch  
  
'Are you sure you want to try out, Mona. I mean it's a really bloody game,' said Hermione worriedly.  
'Ya, Mona,' said Lavendar, 'I mean, like, you could mess up your hair! With all that wind.'  
Ginny laughed, 'You guys, give Mona a break. I think it's a great idea that you are trying out. After all, I need a girl on the team,' said Ginny, convinced that she would make the team. So, Ginny led Mona down to the Quidditch Pitch.  
On the pitch, Mona looked around. 'Wow,' she thought. 'There are a lot of people here.'  
And she was right. Since, the team needed chasers and beaters more people thought they had a chance to play on the team. Ron was marching about as if he was a seargant— actually, more like a general—and everyone else was only privates.  
'ATTENTION,' he yelled, standing stiff as a board in front of them all. The fifty or so lazy Gryffindors slumped over to where Ron was yelling. 'Now,' Ron continued, 'If you want to be on this team, you have to work hard. We take the best and only the best. Understood!'  
There were a few yes's and yep's from the crowd. Mona looked at Ginny with an eyebrow raised, while Ginny shook in silent laughter.  
'I can't hear you!' shouted Ron.  
'Yes, sir,' called the crowd.  
'Ron,' called Harry's unmistakable voice. 'What are ya doing, mate? That's not how we train them. Come on, you know the routine. Let them race around the pitch, then those who want to be chasers can throw balls and try to throw some hoops.' Mona noticed that Harry stood his ground while he talked, and he tried to look at everyone. 'And those who want to be beaters can, well, obviously, beat the bludgers and try dodging them. Ron, you will lead the chasers and be keeper, and I will lead the beaters.'  
Most of the group started to move into the groups, but Mona noticed that a few girls who wanted to be chasers changed started debating about changing. It was obvious that they wanted to be in Harry's group.  
Mona mounted her broom, kicked off the ground hard and flew into the air by Ginny. Mona also had a firebolt; it had been out for more than three years now, and she had been dying to get one. Her aunt Leila, had sent most of Mona's stuff from Riyadh on The Flying Carpet, a popular shipping company. 'Don't mind them,' Ginny said, looking down towards the third years, 'You can't blame them, after all. Even I had a crush on Harry when I was that age.' Shaking her long, black hair out of her face and tying it up in a ponytail, Mona digested Ginny's information and enjoyed the feel of wind on her face.  
The tryouts were quite a sweaty job. By after sundown, everyone was back down on the ground, dragging their brooms to the changing rooms.  
Mona was just turning to go with the rest, when she found out that Ginny wasn't with her. She turned around and found Ginny nearly killing her brother.  
'Ron, tell me right now. I made the team, right. I have to have made the team. You know I'm a better flyer than all of those kids! Come on tell me!' said Ginny, jumping up and down.  
'Ok, ok, I confess, I confess. You made it, just don't tell anyone, 'Ron said with his hands up, admitting defeat.  
Harry walked over, 'I heard, and Ron's right Ginny, don't tell,' Harry said with his arms crossed over his chest.  
'Well, I heard, too,' said Mona, entering the conversation. She grinned sheepishly, 'I overheard... by accident.'  
Harry smiled, 'If I know Mona, I know that isn't true.'  
'Hey, it is true,' said Mona smiling.  
'Wait, why wouldn't it be true,' said Ron and Ginny at the same time. They looked at each other strangely, then shuddered.  
'Haven't I told you what she did in Snape's class?' said Harry as they walked toward the Gryffindor common room, replaying the whole story.  
  
31- Conversation  
  
'Ah, Ron, mate. I've never met a girl like her,' said Harry dreamily. 'Well that's good, pal,' said Ron, patting Harry on the back. They were sitting in the Gryffindor common room after tryouts. The girls had gone up to change. 'Well, I see she can fly, like you... like me... so she may be fit for you... or me.' Ron looked over to see if Harry would react to his teasing- nope, it didn't even look like he had heard. 'But,' said Ron warningly, 'don't get too attached.' 'What's that supposed to mean?' Harry asked confusedly as he turned to look at Ron. 'Well, just look at what happened to you and Cho,' said Ron. 'And,' he added sadly, 'I just don't think... I mean... well, you're great with fighting Voldemort and all... but, like... are you scared of the female population or something,' he finished quickly. 'Now, what is THAT supposed to mean!?' Harry nearly shouted. 'Ah, come on. You're relationship with Cho didn't get very far... at all, and you knew her for three years and was going out with her for half a year.' 'So...' said Harry. 'Sooo,' Ron emphasized, 'If you're gonna go that speed with Mona, then I doubt you'll go out with her till the year after you get your job as an auror.' Harry laughed, good heartedly. 'Oh, that's what you mean,' he said, 'I thought you were gonna ditch Hermione for Mona.' 'Who's gonna ditch me?' asked Hermione just coming down the staircase of the girl's dormitory. 'Why, no one, sweety pumpkins,' said Ron quickly. Hermione stood in front of them and looked them both in the eye. Then she laughed, 'Well, that's good, but I just may ditch you.' 'WHAT,' said Ron, getting up. 'Sweety, I thought you loved me,' he said pitifully. 'Sure, but do you know how bad you two stink at the moment?' Hermione said with her hands crossed over her chest. Both boys immediately started sniffing themselves and their dirt covered clothes. 'Ya, I guess we aren't exactly clean,' commented Harry.  
'Harry, they wouldn't call you clean on Mars,' said Hermione.  
'You'd have to ask Firenze that,' said Ron, trying to make a point, 'after all, he knows all about the stars and planets and future...'  
'Well actually,' Hermione interrupted, 'If you want to be serious, you'd have to ask Professor Trelawney.' Seeing the sarcastic look on Harry's face, she added quickly, 'I mean, after all, she told you about Voldemort in third year, and don't forget the prophecy.'  
'The prophecy,' said Harry, remembering the time he spent with Dumbledore at the end of last year. He knew his future now; he didn't need any more divination.  
'Ya, well I have to go.' said Harry. 'You know, to change... let's go Ron, it seems we're bugging Hermione.' Harry's mood had obviously turned sour. And of course, Hermione had realized.  
'Hey, wait Harry,' said Hermione as Harry started to stand. 'Look, I was only joking ok. Is there something bugging you?'  
'None of your business, alright! Just leave me alone Hermione,' said Harry in a low voice as he turned his face and walked toward the boy's dorms. He rapidly climbed the stairs and entered the room he shared with his friends, the room he called home. Harry walked over all the quidditch clothes and books he had thrown around his bed and grabbed his ordinary clothes. He walked into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him.  
Harry turned on the shower and tried to relax as the swirling steam encircled him. Maybe his body was relaxing, but his mind was far from that stage.  
The prophecy. 


	13. ThE pRoPhEcY & dAdA

Disclaimer:  
No, I do not own any of these characters, except the ones that you don't recognize. That is quite a lot... Please enjoy.  
  
32- The Prophecy  
  
Hermione wasn't the first to remind him of it this year. Hadn't Remus given him fair warning that he would have to listen to what Dumbledore said about it? Didn't Hagrid always say that the worst will come, and when it does we would just have to face it? 'Then what am I doing here?' thought Harry angrily as he picked up a bar of soap. 'Why, I'm listening to Dumbledore, of course! We all have to listen to Dumbledore!' thought Harry sarcastically as the bar of soap jumped out of his tight grip. He got up out of the tub and slipped on his clothes while his mind wandered. Harry walked out of the bathroom into his dorm, body at rest, mind at work. Ron had already put on his things and gone to sleep, still dirty. For some reason, Harry felt numb to caring for his friend. Without knowing, Harry was building an iron wall around his heart; he was cutting himself off from all that truly mattered.  
Harry started to think of Sirius and of how he always risked things, even himself, doing what was right. About how he never thought about what consequences might happen, as long as he knew he was doing the right thing. Harry remembered what Hermione had called Sirius,  
'Reckless,' he remembered her exact wording...  
Then a sudden thought struck him, 'Why in the world do I need friends like that for?!' Harry looked over at Ron snoring next to him. He couldn't think through his wave of thoughts as Ron's outrageous snores piled around him, so Harry decided to go to the common room.  
It was about eleven, so he was sure he'd be alone... Or so he thought...  
  
33- What friends are for  
  
And just who would be in the common room at such an hour? Mona.  
Harry looked over at her as he walked down the stairs. She was sitting alone at a table with charms notes surrounding her. She had her hair down, and her face was serious with concentrating. It was obvious that Mona was going to study ahead to make up for the time they had detention.  
Harry sat down at her table, across from her. She finished a sentence and looked up at Harry.  
Mona saw him looking at her, as though judging her in a grave way. Did he know that his eyebrows went down to the upper rim of his glasses while he thought? Mona realized that this was a solemn occasion, as she saw Harry look away from her and put his head down and rummage his hands through his hair. She picked up her quill and set to work again.  
Harry put his hands in his hair and his head on the table. Why was she just working like that? What was she writing that essay for? What was the point for her to put down every word which she was writing for that blasted essay? Why was she staying up until this time at night to finish something that would never matter?  
Or would it...  
A new thought had just struck Harry as he brought his head up and saw Mona slightly throw her hair out of her face. Maybe there was a reason... maybe there was something out their worth living... maybe by working and becoming an auror, we could win... win happiness, friendship... we could win something worth fighting for...  
'And how could you win without the most essential ingredient?' Harry thought as he saw Zara, Mona's cat, jump on Mona's lap when Mona was just about to put her head down. 'What was the thing that was needed for anyone to be able to continue?' Mona slid her hand through Zara's fur, brought her head back up, and finished the last bit of her essay.  
'Friends,' thought Harry. 'That's what friends are for,' he said as he got up to go to his dormitory after Mona had left. So, after that silent conversation, Harry found out: what friends were for.  
  
33- Defense Against the Dark Arts  
  
Mona woke up late the next morning, she was being shaken awake by Hermione.  
'Wake up, Mona. Come on, wake up,' shouted Hermione in Mona's ear. 'You'll won't want to be late today, anyway.'  
'How come,' mumbled Mona from under the bedcovers.  
'Cause we have Tonks, first thing this morning!'  
'NO way!' shouted Mona.  
'Way!'  
'No way!'  
'Way!'  
'No way!'  
'Way!'  
'Way, what!!!' shouted Parvati as she threw aside the curtains to glare at Hermione and Mona.  
'Nothing,' said Mona, quietly.  
'Well,' said Lavendar, sourly, also throwing back her curtains to reveal a wave of messy hair, 'Way and nothing yourselves somewhere else, will ya?'  
'Ya, I mean, ' said Parvati crossing her arms over her chest like it was the most obvious thing in the world, 'a girl's got to get her beauty sleep.'  
Giggling, Mona and Hermione got changed and quietly went down the stairs to the Great Hall. Hermione was still chatting amicably right down until they were eating breakfast.  
'And did you know,' Hermione continued, 'that she an animorphagus?' as Mona shook her head, her hair flying wildly around her. 'She makes the funniest faces.'  
'Ok, ok, Hermione,' said Dean Thomas on her right. 'We can see who you'd elect for teacher of the year, just don't keep going on about it,' he stuffed a piece of toast into his mouth as he grinned good heartedly.  
Mona looked up at the teacher's table. There she was; she looked like a young girl today, with her hair in two pig tails on either side of her head. Professor Flitwick was amicably chatting with her as she licked whipped cream off her nose; Professor Mc Gonigal had a look on her face and was raising her eyebrows at Tonk's childish behavior.  
  
34- Tonks  
  
'Welcome to my class,' said Tonks happily as she bounced into the room, wearing a pink dress with frills. 'I hope you will enjoy my class today; now, I know that this is your first lesson, so I will just make it a review of what you have done for the past few years.'  
  
As Tonks went on talking about the review, most of the class was either talking, laughing, or just thinking Tonks was plain strange. Everyone had to take Defense Against the Dark Arts now, because of the current situation. Mona thought that it was very unusual for a teacher to be dressing in such a way, but since Hermione thought that Tonk's was a great teacher, it seemed she was hiding her talent.  
  
'Now, I usually work as an auror, but this year I have been asked by Dumbledore to teach you all how to protect yourselves.'  
  
There was a snort from the Slytherin's side of class, and someone threw out a dangerous comment, 'I bet they fired this kid from the ministry. How could she become an auror anyway?'  
  
To be an auror, you have to be capable of noticing everything that goes on, no matter how big or small. And Tonks noticed this. 'Exuse me,' she said, dropping the sweet, innocent voice. Tonks walked over to the Slytherin side of class and looked at them one by one. 'Who said that,' she said.  
  
'Oh, did you say something,' said Malfoy, a smirk planted in his face.  
  
'Did you say that,' said Tonk's dangerously.  
  
'And what if I did,' said Malfoy, standing up. He thought that he could pick on this 4ft Tonks. But, he was wrong.  
  
Once Malfoy stood up, Harry got angry. He clenched his fists and was about to get up, but Hermione grabbed his arm and leaned back in her chair, with an expression on her face that clearly said: Tonk's can take care of herself.  
  
And, yes, she could. When Malfoy thought he had won by towering over Tonks, Tonk's eyes turned black. Her blonde hair in pigtails transformed into black, oily hair. The petite nose and freckled complexion became hook shaped and pale. Her pink, frilly dress darkened into black billowing robes, as she grew taller into someone else.  
  
Snape.  
  
Malfoy's mouth dropped open as he looked up at his Potion's teacher. 'P..p...professor,' he stuttered. The class was in complete shock. The Slytherin's had automatically straightened their backs and stood more stiffly in their chairs for respect toward's their favorite teacher. Harry was in alarm; he had thought that he wasn't going to see Snape until next week. Neville actually shrieked in fright. The Gryffindor's were confused, while Hermione seemed very happy towards the whole situation.  
  
'That's more like it,' said Tonk's through Snape's mouth in his oily tone. She swiftly walked up to her desk in Snape's swift walk and said,' Ten points from Slytherin for disrespect towards a teacher. Does anyone else have anything to say?'  
  
It didn't seem the class would even be capable of saying anything throughout the entire class. So it ended much better than it had started. 


	14. DeTeNtIoN

Disclaimer:  
No, I do not own any of these characters, except the ones that you don't recognize. That is quite a lot... Please enjoy.  
  
35- Detention  
  
'I'm still really sorry, that you have to do detention with me,' said Mona nervously as she and Harry left the portrait hole. 'It's not your fault, and...'  
'And,' Harry interrupted, grinning, 'I really don't care. Anyway, if you don't stop complaining, we'll be late for Filch, which will probably earn us another detention.'  
'Al right, al right, exuse me for apologizing. Why'd I stand up for you anyway?' said Mona with a wave of her hand as they rounded a corridor.  
'Wait, you stood up for me?' said Harry catching up with Mona.  
'Ya...' said Mona, then she remembered as her eyes widened. Harry hadn't known she had stood up for him, since she used her mind to tell Snape. 'Ya, but it was later, like another day,' she said looking up into his confused face.  
'Oh, ok, well... thanks,' said Harry as his face cleared.  
'Ya.'  
'Ya.'  
They both walked in awkward silence. Mona put her hair into a ponytail again, and Harry stuffed his hands into the pockets of his robes.  
Eventually, they met Filch. 'Ahh, we meet again Mr. Potter,' said Filch angrily, but then he brightened up, 'You and your...friend will join me in cleaning Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.'  
Harry looked up at him in exasperation, while Mona looked at him questionably. As Filch started to lead them toward the bathrooms, he muttered to himself about how he did all the work in the castle. Mona caught phrases like: 'doing so much work' , 'stupid kids' , 'should still have those whips' , 'Umbridge.'  
Harry snorted at the last comment, and Filch—rather agilely—turned around, then kept on walking. Mona looked up at Harry as Filch continued to mutter. He looked at her and grinned.  
'Oh, I'll wipe that smile off your face, Mr. Potter,' said Filch in a very evil tone as he opened the door to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. Instantly, Mona covered her ears as she tried to protect herself from the most awful, pitiful wailing cry's she had ever heard.  
'What do you want?' said the sad voice. A huge, white, glowing pair of glasses appeared over a cubicle, accompanied by the head of a girl. She looked down at all of them as Filch explained their detention.  
'And they have to scrub the sinks, and clean the toilets, and...' Mona looked at Harry in disgust. Snape had really picked out the worst punishment he could find, hadn't he.  
  
36- Last one  
  
'I don't believe I still have to do this!' screamed Mona in anger at Hermione and Ron in the common room. 'Look at my hands, there all wrinkly; and look at my eyes, I haven't gotten any sleep. Filch keeps us till one in the morning!' said Mona throwing her hands up into the air.  
'She's right you know,' said Harry descending the stair case. 'Every time we scrub the floors dry, Moaning Myrtle,' Harry made a face, 'starts to cry and flood the bathroom all over again. It's awful!' said Harry as he put on his robe.  
'Well, look on the bright side,' said Hermione, 'Tonight's your last night of detention. After that, you two can have peace—well, that is... if you don't get into any more trouble.' Hermione raised her eyebrows in a way that said: Not like that's going to happen.  
'It's alright,' said Ron, 'at least you don't have detention with Snape.'  
  
But, just who would they run into as they walked to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.  
  
'What are two young students, such as yourselves, doing walking around the castle at six?' said Snape in a sneering voice that obviously knew that they had detention. 'Ahh,' said Snape, 'as if just figuring it out, 'you two have detention,' he looked towards Filch,' and what exactly are they doing?'  
Mona could see the pulse on Harry's neck swell and pulse faster. His fists clenched before they wrapped around the wand in his pocket.  
'Moaning Myrtle's bathroom,' said Snape in a negatively critical voice. 'Now, that won't do, will it? No, I think you should leave them to me. You can go right ahead and catch other students to give detention to.' Filch seemed pleased with the idea. A sly grin slid onto his face as he limped away.  
Snape started to walk swiftly towards the stairs. Mona looked at Harry and with a sigh, then followed. They descended, and descended, and descended to Snape's cold dungeon-like classroom. The chamber door creaked open, as Snape led them into the area where he held all of his potions and ingredients.  
'This isn't anywhere new,' said Snape with his back turned, 'after all, you've been here to steal ingredients, haven't you Potter.'  
Harry remained quiet, willing himself not to succumb to Snape's insults, as he stared an unusually, light green potion to the left of Snape's head.  
'Not answering are you, Potter,' Snape said as he turned around. 'Thinking your better than that to answer when one asks you something. Don't you Potter?'  
Before any more provocation could occur, Mona cleared her throat. 'I think that we're here for detention,' she said in the most polite voice she could conjure.  
Snape's head slowly turned towards her, as Mona pasted a blank expression on her face. 'I suppose,' he said quietly. 'Ms. Abd Allah, you will be organizing my potions and ingredients in this room. And you, Mr. Potter,' said Snape, as a scheming smile replaced his usual sneer, 'will be personally helping me clean the gunk off the desks in the classroom.'  
'Oh, no,' thought Mona, to herself, as she turned towards the many disorganized jars, 'He's going to get Harry so angry, he'll burst.'  
  
37- Anger  
  
Mona was wiping the dust off of the hundreds of jars in the room. 'Snape could clean this whole place using a simple spell,' she thought to herself as she wiped her hands on her robes. She paused to listen to what was happening outside.  
'No, not that Potter. Are you so blind that you can't see what I'm pointing at?' came Snape's sneering voice through the doors to the room she was in.  
'Yep, he's definitely aggravating him,' she thought as she uncovered a spider's nest behind a few ugly brown jars. Hoping she wouldn't be seen, as Snape was so busy with Harry, she took out her wand. She muttered the cleaning spell quickly and quietly and pointed it at a whole shelf. The whole shelf sparkled instantly. A huge grin appearing on her face, she set to use the spell again when she heard a crash from outside.  
'Are you completely ignorant Potter?! When you get up, you shouldn't just knock down a desk!' Mona peaked from around her door to see Snape's backside and Harry kneeling down to pick up a large, fallen, stone desk.  
'Did he really drop that desk?' Mona sent her thought to Snape, as she questioned the possibility of such a large stone desk falling over by a push.  
Snape turned around quickly, then smirked, 'Not by himself, of course,' he thought back to her.  
Mona watched as Harry struggled with the desk. 'Can't you help him out?' she thought to him.  
Snape's eyes widened as he looked at her as if she thought Professor Dumbledore was a beggar. His hooked nose in the air, he thought, 'Of course NOT.'  
'Geesh, your evil,' thought Mona, hiding behind the door, as Harry, with amazing strength, righted the desk, and looked triumphantly at Snape.  
'Now, get to work Potter, and try not to break anything else.'  
Mona cleaned up more, using her special spell, while trying to listen to all that was going on. As Snape started to criticize Harry more, Harry finally said, a muscle under his eye twitching, 'Sir, don't you have anything better to do at the moment than to verbally harass me?'  
'Well, naturally, but I find this job rather important. The way a classroom looks reflects upon the teacher. And this is how I want my classroom to look.' Harry looked around the cold, dark classroom and thought for a moment. 'How could someone be so cold, all the time? There must be something that holds him together, something warm, that gives him a reason to live. What was in this class that was worth living for? The only things here are me and Mona.'  
'This is the way I am Potter,' said Snape, interrupting his thoughts. His cold voice continued, 'It's the way I'll always be.'  
Snape stopped talking suddenly, realizing that he was revealing much more than he had ever revealed to anyone before. He saw Harry run a hand through his hair, like James.  
'Get back to work, Potter! Stop daydreaming; you're just like your father. Never concentrating at the task at hand.'  
'Don't say anything about my family!' said Harry in a low voice, as he glared at him.  
'Oh,' said Snape knowing he had hit a nerve, 'But they're not around anymore, are they...'  
Harry was looking Snape in the eye, challenging him to go further. But, Snape didn't say a thing. Instead, he flicked his head back to the room in which Mona was working, and walked over there.  
'Get back to work, Potter,' he said quickly as he swiftly walked to wear Mona was standing. Standing... and glaring at him.  
'Look,' she thought violently at him, 'you have no idea what it's like to lose family. Ok. So just back off.'  
Something in Snape started to melt as he saw his niece in a near tears state. For once in his life, he felt sorry for what he had said to Potter.  
'Harry's got no one to lean on. He's been like that since he was a year old, so why don't you just try to understand him.'  
'When did his father try to understand me?'  
'I've heard that he saved your life.'  
'From a trick that he played! But, I'm not in debt.'  
'What does that have to do with him?' thought Mona looking straight up at Snape.  
'What does all of this have to do with you!' thought Snape as he glared at Mona. 'Stop nosing into other's business's and get to work.'  
Snape stomped out of the room, went to his desk, and started to correct the Year 7 Quizzes. He seemed to be barely looking at the papers before he scribbled a letter onto it.  
Mona didn't like to be talked to that way. Furious, she thought over what Snape had said: Nosing. 'Fine,' she thought, 'I will nose.' Quickly, she started to take the names off the jars and put them onto different jars.  
A few minutes later, they were done and ready to go. Harry ran up the stairs, as happy as can be. Not only were they done with detentions, but it was also a weekend in which they could practice quidditch for the big game coming up on Halloween. 


	15. HaLlOwEeN

Disclaimer:  
No, I do not own any of these characters, except the ones that you don't recognize. That is quite a lot... Please enjoy.  
  
38- Halloween  
  
'I can still barely believe I made the team,' said Mona as she dressed in her dormitory. Ginny looked at her sarcastically.  
'Of course you won; after all, you were great,' said Ginny tying her hair into a ponytail. 'It really wasn't a question.' Mona blushed and jumped up and down excitedly.  
'Oh, this is going to be so great! I can barely believe it!'  
'Sure, it's great. But, it won't be that great if we're late. Come on!' Ginny dragged Mona down the stairs as she glanced at herself one last time in the mirror hanging on the wall. Mona thought that she could hear the Mona squeak a, 'Good Luck, dear!' as she descended the stairs.  
Just as they left the common room, they ran into two girls.  
'You didn't think that you could leave without having me wish you good luck on your first game,' said Parvati as she wrapped her arms around Mona.  
'You'll be great,' said Lavendar as she also enveloped Mona in a hug.  
Taking a deep breath, Mona headed towards the Great Hall with Ginny on her left. They saw the Gryffindor table nearly empty, except for the few quidditch players chatting about.  
Mona saw Harry look up. He paused for a second before he shouted to the team, 'Come on you guys, changing rooms.'  
As the team got up a remark could be heard from the opposite side of the Great Hall. 'Try not to fall off your broom, Potter. There won't be any room in the Hospital Wing. After all, I'm sure there's a bed already booked for Weasley.'  
Harry spun around, furious as Ron turned beat red. 'You shut your mouth, Malfoy,' growled Harry. Mona shot a glare at Malfoy. He raised his eyebrows slightly before he winked and smirked. Noticing this, Harry grabbed his team fiercely before he led them outside.  
Hermione caught up later and said, 'Don't get angry over him, Harry. You have a game to concentrate on.' He nodded briefly before continuing.  
As the team changed, Mona could hear the hundreds of feet entering the stands. Everyone was going to be watching the first game of the season, Gryffindor against Hufflepuff. She could feel her stomach get a few butterfly's as she got nervous. 'Come on,' she thought, 'Here, Gryffindor's are brave.' Mona smoothed down her robes as she stepped out side her back to the changing rooms. The sun was at the top part of the sky. Noon. Soon, the game would begin.  
  
39- The Game Begins  
  
'And there off!!!' shouted Colin Creevey over the shouts of the crowd. Mona shot up into the air, but Ravenclaw already had the ball. A blonde Ravenclaw girl—ironically—had gotten hold of the Quaffle and was zooming off towards the end of the field where Ron guarded the hoops.  
Just as she was about to make a throw, none other than Ginny came zooming out of no where to steal the Quaffle out of her very hands.  
'What a steal! The new chaser is on fire!' shouted Creevey over the very audible awing that arose from the Ravenclaw side of the stands.  
Mona shouted over to Ginny. 'Pass it over!' Ginny looked over at Ginny. She expertly dived a large Ravenclaw male beater and threw the Quaffle over to Mona. A bludger zoomed pass her face as Mona gripped the Quaffle. The sound of it zooming pass her ear stayed in her head as she raced over to the opposite end.  
Her heart thumped as she neared the opposite end of the field. Mona threw her arm back before shooting the Quaffle towards the low, left hoop. A roar of approval met her ears from the Gryffindor end.  
'Ten- Zero. Gryffindor!' shouted Creevey, happiness pronounced in every syllable of each word.  
Suddenly, Harry zipped across the pitch, followed closely by a raven- haired, older girl. Through many complicated twists and turns, the duo raced after the small golden ball. Mona followed the path that Harry was going on; Mona looked ahead... only to see three tall golden hoops straight in front of him. He and the girl seemed so concentrated on catching the Snitch that they didn't realize the metal hoops in front of them. At the speed they were going, Mona was sure that they would crash, a dreadful crash.  
Without fully realizing what she was doing, Mona whipped in front of Harry. 'The hoops,' she shouted. Harry momentarily took his eyes off the snitch to look at Mona's face of worry. Quickly, he realized what she had said and pulled his broom upward.  
The raven- haired girl, however, was still going at top speed. Mona doubted that she even realized what was in front of her. Ten feet of air, then deadly, bone breaking hoops. Knowing that only one thing was left to be done, Mona crashed straight into the left of the girl.  
Gasps were heard from the crowd as the Gryffindor viciously crashed into unsuspecting Ravenclaw. The Ravenclaw's whom had obviously memorized the rule book started shouting, 'Foul!!! Foul!!! Foul!!!'  
'Oooh,' sympathized Creevey, 'that obviously hurt.'  
Mona looked at the girl whom she had just knocked into. Barely, she had stayed on her broom. The girl looked up at her and shouted, 'Why in Merlin did you do that for?' Anger was obviously flashing in her beautiful face.  
'You were going to be knocked into that goal post,' Mona shouted back, her left hand waving at the goals.  
The girl seemed to be doing some serious judging of Mona. Finally, she looked up at her and said, 'Thanks, I think I understand. But, the crowd sure doesn't.'  
Madam Hooch whipped up to the two girls, 'Now, why don't you two tell me what happened here,' she said, arms crossed against her chest.  
'Well,' Mona started.  
'It's my fault,' said the girl.  
'But, Ms. Chang,' said Madam Hooch, her eyebrows up in her fly away hair.  
'I was going for the Snitch...' But suddenly, Mona couldn't hear what the Chang girl was saying. A rather harsh wing had just blown past her ear and was dutifully letting her hear something:  
  
[I]' We can not get into that over guarded castle from the outside,' [/I]said a cold, high voice[I], 'so there is only one option left.' [/I] Mona could no longer hear what was going on around her, she had no idea that she was one- hundred feet above the ground, supported by only a broom stick. [I]'May they destroy each other, and Hogwarts crumble from within,'[/I] then Mona heard a laugh, not an ordinary laugh. But, one with no humor just a high spine shivering laugh, that would only laugh at pain.  
  
, 'and if it wasn't for Mona here, I could have probably broken my neck,' the girl looked at Mona for approval.  
'Is this true, Ms. Abd Allah?' asked Madam Hooch.  
'Ya, that's pretty much it,' said Mona, slightly dazed. The girl, Chang, smiled.  
'Well, as noble as your acts were, Ms. Abd Allah, crashing into an opponent is a serious crime in this game,' she looked at both girls, 'and you must be punished for it.'  
'Sooo,' said Creevey's amplified voice, 'It seems that Madam Hooch is handing out a punishment... a free shot for the Ravenclaw's. It seems that Mr. Lane will be taking it. Get ready Ron!'  
Ron steadied himself on his broom and guarded the center hoop. The ball was thrown... and blocked by Ron. The crowd cheered magnificently, as Ron threw the ball up to Alex Railham, a burly fifth year, the other chaser on the Gryffindor team.  
The two beaters were Alice Raven and Mark Larry. These fourth years out right and tough behaviors made them perfect for the job. Alice savagely hit a bludger coming Alex's way. He could barely mutter thanks, before he was on his way, being chased by the Ravenclaw chasers.  
Mona zoomed his way, as he passed the ball over to her. She swirled along the bottom of the right hoop, before passing it back out to Ginny, who shot and scored.  
'Nice one, there, Ginny,' shouted Creevey over the monstrous roar of the crowd. '20-0, Gryffindor.'  
The match continued, for about five minutes, until Harry spotted the Snitch again. He snatched it straight out of the air, and the game came to an end.  
  
40- Dinner  
  
Mona was in awe at the beauty of the Great Hall. In her school, no one celebrated Halloween. Huge pumpkins, obviously grown by Hagrid, were glowing eerily at every corner. Bats, actually flew around every once in a while, usually disappearing into the ominious ceiling, it was full moon. But, there was something else, Mona felt that was ominious, something, she felt was going to happen.  
Harry didn't seem happy, Mona noticed, when he looked up into the sky, where the full moon was glowing. Ron also looked up and muttered something like, 'Poor Lupin,' as he sat down to eat. Hermione also seemed in a duller mood than usual, upon looking at the moon. Mona elbowed her lightly, 'Is there something I need to know about the full moon. I've studied the moon cycle's; they aren't supposed to make people depressed. Well, unless you're a werewolf ofcourse.'  
Hermione looked up at her, 'We used to have a teacher that worked here as DADA, but he quit when people found out he was a werewolf. He was the best teacher we ever had, not to mention a great friend. We're still in touch.'  
'Oh,' muttered Mona darkly.  
Suddenly, another group of bats came storming throughout the Hall, making much more noise than usual. They also seemed to be carrying some letters, white letters. They made their way over to the teacher's table, and dropped a few letter's at the teacher's table. Professor Mc Gonigal opened her letter and gasped, then looked darkly at Snape. Snape who heard her gasp, looked her way, and was astonished by the anger in her eyes. He himself opened his letter. He unfolded the parchment, then paled slightly. His eyes narrowed and he spoke dangerously, 'Exuse me, Minerva.'  
'Well, how dare you insult me in such a way, Severus.'  
Hagrid and Professor Flitwick were also opening there letters, wondering what the argument was all about. Flitwick's jaw dropped open in fury as he stared at Hagrid. While, Hagrid's massive hand smashed into the table as he yelled, 'You WHAT!'  
Professor Sprout and Trelawney likewise started to fiddly with their letters. Professor Sprout became the color of roots that would rival Uncle Vernon, while Professor Trelawney sputtered, then looked up in a way that said: Well, I knew this was coming.  
Soon, all the teachers were shouting at each other.  
'Creatures beat Charms any day, Flitwick,' boomed Hagrid.  
'You couldn't see the Quidditch Pitch, on your life, Trelawney, 'shouted Hooch. Earning a roar of approval from Quidditch players.  
'You never had the noble art, Sprout, always had dirt under your nails,' sighed Trelawney. Receiving shouts of disapproval from Neville and other good Herbology students.  
  
Tonks, even though she received a letter, didn't open it. She had that suspicious look on her face, which looked close to the mask that Moody always wore. Tonks looked up to Dumbledore, who had three untouched letters on his plate. His eyes were narrowed and lost all twinkle that they previously carried. He looked to the teacher's on his left and right as they argued.  
  
'The Gryffindor team never cheats, Severus, I'm afraid that's reserved for your house,' shrieked Mc Gonigal. Nearly all of Gryffindor stood up and shouted Mc Gonigal on. Mona looked around her, Hermione was still sitting with a look on her face that showed quick thinking, rather close to Tonk's.  
'What, I couldn't hear that Minerva, maybe you should yowl it a bit louder, cat like as you are,' said Snape. Slytherins laughed and also stood, Mona could see Malfoy smirking.  
  
Then she remembered that awful voice, '[I]'May they destroy each other, and Hogwarts crumble from within.'[/I]  
  
Harry stood up, a fist raised at Snape, 'Don't you say that to Mc Gonigal, Snape,' Harry spat the name out, like it had no worth.  
Then from the Slytherin table, 'Why don't you keep your mouth shut, Potter. Or are you going to grow a big mouth like the Mudblood,' shouted Draco.  
Ron turned to Malfoy, face red as his hair, 'Don't you call Hermione a mudblood, you filthy ferret!'  
Malfoy's cronies stood up, fists raised, as Harry and his friends stood. Hermione and Mona remained sitting. Disunity, was spreading throughout the castle and by the look on her face, Mona knew that Hermione was thinking the same thing.  
  
'SILENCE!' boomed a magnificent voice, power etched into every word. A whole hall fell silent at that statement, that if a pin was dropped, every one could hear it.  
'Look at yourselves,' said Dumbledore, 'What has overcome you? We already have a war beginning, so why do we fight amongst ourselves? You may all be different, from different houses, teaching different subjects,' Dumbledore looked around at the humbling teachers.  
'But, different as our founders were they found one name that would unite us all. One name that to this very day is the pride of England and is one of the top schools of the wizarding world!  
However, it is completely your decision of whether you will keep the walls of this castle upright, if the four pillars which hold up our school will stand or crumble.  
Your differences, your unity, your home is and will always be at [B]Hogwarts[/B].'  
  
The whole hall was silent as everyone started to sit back down into their seats.  
  
'I hope this day will pass as a lesson to all of you and that you will all apologize to whomever you had insulted. And, now a toast,' Dumbledore raised a glass, 'to Hogwarts.'  
'To Hogwarts,' echoed the students and teachers alike, promising a better future. 


	16. ChArMs & MaLfOy

Disclaimer:  
No, I do not own any of these characters, except the ones that you don't recognize. That is quite a lot... Please enjoy.  
  
41- Charms Class  
  
Halloween forgiven and forgotten, the Gryffindors and Ravenclaws walked into Professor Flitwick's sunny class. Standing on his pile of books so he could be seen above his desk, Professor Flitwick tapped his wand on his desk.  
'Class,' he started, clearing his throat, 'today we will be practicing dark charms.' The class looked around worriedly with their eyebrows raised. 'No, no, not like the dark arts. This is a very different kind of charm. When someone turns out all the lights and you have no way of turning them back on, using this charm you can still see. Now, does anyone know how?'  
Hermione was quickly bobbing her hand up and down. Without waiting for an answer, she said, 'Because, you don't see by using light, instead you see with heat. Wherever there is heat, to you there will be light.'  
'Excellent, Ms. Granger. Five points to Gryffindor,' said Professor Flitwick as the Gryffindor's all smiled happily. Ron looked at Hermione with a type of love and pride.  
'Now, a few animals don't need a charm to be able to do this, does anyone know?' asked Professor Flitwick looking around expectedly.  
This time, Mona raised her hand. 'Yes, a good example would probably be a cat,' Mona said as Hermione nodded.  
'Good example, Ms. Abd Allah; five points to Gryffindor,' said Professor Flitwick. 'Now to use this charm, you will have to use the incantation 'Fellio Visio'.  
The class started brandishing their wands as they repeated the words.  
  
Professor Flitwick called for attention over the now noisy class. 'I would like everyone to get up out of your seats. Yes, good. Now, I will turn off the lights, but a word of caution. When you use the charm, you will see everything that gives off heat, all people in this class. But, you wil not see the desks and all non-living things, so... try not to run into them.' The class looked around, a bit more worry in their faces. Hermione seemed to be trying to memorize where everything was in the classroom. 'Ready,' said Professor Flitwick, 'Three... Two...One,' and the lights were shut. Mona heard many people start muttering 'Fellio Visio' so she muttered it herself. What came to her eyes made her gasp. Everyone was green and glowing, she could barely tell who from who. A minute ago, Hermione was beside her, so she assumed that the glowing thing was her. 'Hermione?' asked Mona, reaching out to touch her hand. 'Who are you?' stuttered a scared voice. Immediately, Mona knew that was Neville. 'It's just me, Neville. I'm Mona.' People around her were also figuring out who was around them. 'Mona is that you,' said a voice she definitely recognized as Ron. The voice seemed to be coming from a figure a few meters away. He started coming towards her, but suddenly stopped and bent over, as if in pain. 'Youch,' Ron said a word that shouldn't be repeated. 'I think he hit a desk,' said Harry's unmistakable voice, which seemed to be stifling a laugh. 'Ron,' said Hermione, a figure sitting on apparently nothing, 'Don't you ever listen to what teacher's say? We won't be able to see non-living objects.' Ron groaned. 'Students, students,' said a high squeaky voice, 'I have a challenge for you.' Mona could feel Hermione sitting straighter along with the a few Ravenclaws. 'I, as you know, am standing in front of the class. The first student who can get to me will earn their house twenty points. Ready, go!' The whole class started moving forward as one. It was like going through an invisible obstacle course. Every few seconds, Mona heard someone cry out or say something that shouldn't be repeated. It was obvious that Hermione was trying to go through. Seeing Hermione coming her way, Mona patted her hand on a desk and said, 'Go around this one.' Hermione stopped and Mona could see her head turn towards her. Hermione seemed to understand and went around. Harry understood the idea, and told Hermione to go around another desk. Parvati and Lavendar signaled that she had to climb over this next desk, or else she would hit the wall. Finally, all that was left ahead was a few stairs until Hermione reached Flitwick. The Gryffindor's were cheering her on as she climbed the stairs, one by one like an old lady. She reached Flitwick, and he turned on the lights. Mona was momentarily blinded. She looked around at the classroom that she had recently forgotten. Once again, it was sunny and bright, the desks gleamed a beautiful oak brown. And as Gryffindor received their prize, Mona realized the little things.  
  
42- Library  
  
Mona found herself usually confused in this school. One day all the students would be arguing over one thing or another and the next everyone seemed excited and happy. Today, everyone seemed to be muttering about a place called Hogsmeade. 'Hogs... what?' were the first few words which came out of her mouth before nearly every Gryffindor explained in full detail about everything there. 'There's Zonko's...' 'the joke shop...' 'and...' 'a brilliant sweet shop...' 'Honeydukes...' Mona was starting to wonder how everyone knew all these things so well, and how they knew about nothing in classes. A hand started to drag her away from the crowd. Mona looked to Hermione thankfully as she was dragged along to the library. 'Thank you,' said Mona sincerely, as she and Hermione walked through the isles. 'No problem,' said Hermione loftily, as she tossed her hair, 'I could tell you needed it.' Mona grinned as Hermione grabbed a book off the shelf and opened it. 'That's Hermione, al right,' she thought. Suddenly, Mona glanced at white, blond hair. 'Malfoy,' she thought, immediately, looking at the back of a head, apparently bending over to get a better look at a book. 'Psss... Hermione,' whispered Mona. 'What,' said Hermione loudly and in an annoyed tone. 'Shh...Look, over there. It's Malfoy,' said Mona pointing over to him. Hermione looked up, then back down at her book, 'Well, that's ordinary, he's in here a lot,' said Hermione as though this was absolutely everyday information. 'Really?' said Mona, looking at Malfoy in a new light. Hermione had already walked over to a table and sat down to read her book. Mona decided that she herself would do some investigating. What in the world would Malfoy be doing in the library, a lot? She grabbed a random book off a shelf and walked towards the shelf opposite his. He seemed to be particularly interested in a section of the library, as if he knew he'd find a certain book there. Mona's elbow hit against a shelf and the book she was holding fell to the ground. As she reached to pick it up, she saw Malfoy quickly turn around. 'Well, who'd expect to see you here?' said Malfoy, his mild surprise replaced with a smirk, 'Where's the dream team?' 'Why are you so interested?' Mona said matching his smirk with raised eyebrows. 'Why are you all alone?' said Malfoy looking around suspiciously. 'What were you looking for?' said Mona crossing her arms. 'What's in your hand?' said Malfoy looking down at her heavy book. 'Why are you in the library a lot?' said Mona hiding the book [that she still had no idea what it said] behind her back. 'How would you know?' said Malfoy his raised eyebrows complementing his smirking face. 'Why do you want to know how I know?' said Mona, tilting her head slightly and smiling. 'Do you ever answer a question?' 'Do you?' They both looked at each other, out of breath but mainly out of questions. Malfoy leaned back against the shelf, casually covering the books, right before he snatched the book out of her hand. 'Dementors and Dark Creatures,' said Malfoy as he read the cover off the book, giving Mona a chance to look at the section they were in. The Dark Arts section. 'Mona,' a voice suddenly called, 'Mona!' Harry had just come around the section they were in followed by the librarian, whom was shushing him furiously. 'We're not on the Quidditch field, Mr. Potter. This is a library,' she said in rage before she stomped back to her desk. Harry grinning approached them, and then stopped dead. Mona saw Harry look at Malfoy before anger crossed his face. He stood beside Mona, pushing Malfoy out of his way. 'Don't touch me Potter,' spat Malfoy, brushing off his robes, 'It may be the last thing you do,' he said with contempt. 'What were you doing here, with him,' said Harry looking at Mona and signaling to Malfoy. 'We were just having a friendly little chat,' said Malfoy, smirking. 'I wasn't talking to you Malfoy,' said Harry, before turning back to Mona. He looked at her and said, 'Aren't you coming to Hogsmeade, everyone's leaving in five minutes. I mean,' said Harry more slowly and calmly, 'do you... will you... well, if you have nothing better to do, will you...' Harry seemed to be growing a tinge of pink in his cheeks. Mona saw Malfoy role his eyes and sighed as though this was the most pathetic thing he had ever seen. 'What Potty here is finding hard to say is will you go with him to Hogsmeade,' said Malfoy as though they were discussing Transfiguration homework. Harry really turned red now, and Malfoy let out a mocking laugh. Mona couldn't help but laugh as he looked anywhere but at her; it was so cute. 'Sure,' said Mona, 'after all, Ron and Hermione are bound to be going together, and I'll need someone to show me around.' That wiped the laugh off Malfoy's face. 


	17. HoGsMeAdE & DrEaMs

Disclaimer:  
No, I do not own any of these characters, except the ones that you don't recognize. That is quite a lot... Please enjoy.  
  
43- Hogsmeade  
  
'And you, little missy,' said Filch in his bored voice, 'Where's your permission form?' Filch looked at Mona expectantly.  
  
'Uhh,' said Mona, not exactly sure of what he meant.  
  
'Well, she's new,' said Harry, 'Remember when Dumbledore introduced her, Mona Abd Allah?' Harry looked up into Filch's scowling face.  
  
'Oh,' said Filch, face clearing, 'Ms. Abd Allah. Well then, Professor Snape has taken care of that. Go on, but mind, 'Filch looked angry again, 'don't by no stink bombs.' With that, he limped off behind the students.  
  
'Snape?' questioned Harry. 'He took care of your form. Weird, why would he even care?' Harry looked at Mona's face. She tried to keep it as blank as possible. 'Probably, Dumbledore told him to. He's the only person the git actually listens to anyway.'  
  
Mona just kept on walking, kicking snow out from under her feet. She listened to the chatter of the excited third years as they left Hogwarts grounds. All of a sudden, the pair of feet walking beside her stopped. Mona looked up at Harry, whose face had gone slack. She looked ahead to see an awful sight.  
  
There was a town in front of them, a quiet town. You could barely see any movement, besides the slight snow falling from the sky. Windows were boarded up and many watchful eyes poked out from around the windows as the group of students passed by.  
  
'Not a very nice town, is it?' asked Mona looking Harry's way.  
  
'This can't be Hogsmeade,' stated Harry, 'It just can't.'  
  
'How about we go inside?' suggested Mona, running her hands up and down her arms to warm them.  
  
'Ya,' said Harry insignificantly as he showed her the Three Broomsticks. Mona thought that it was a quiet place that needed some cheering up. As she and Harry sat in one of the booth's, a very pretty witch came up to them.  
  
'What would you like, my dears?' she said with a pasted smile on her face.  
  
'Madam Rosmerta,' asked Harry, 'what happened to... here, to Hogsmeade, to everything?' said Harry throwing up his hands in question.  
  
'Ahh,' said Madam Rosmerta, her smile melting into a frown that looked foreign on her, 'ever since, well you-know-who,' she whispered, 'nothing's been the same. This is just like when he was around before, it had been my 5th year when he was finally driven out. Thanks to you Harry, dear,' she patted Harry on the shoulder. 'But now he's back, and everyone's hiding away like mice in their holes.' The pretty lady sighed, then asked again, 'So, what would you all like?'  
  
'Two Butterbeers,' said Harry, throwing a few sickles across the counter.  
  
'Thanks,' said Mona, as she sipped on the drink. Instantly, she felt warmed and happier. 'This is great, thanks Harry.' Mona looked at him. It seemed that even the drink couldn't warm the cold look in his eyes.  
  
'Uhh, ok,' she said and finished her drink. Harry seemed to be in deep thought, something, Mona could tell, was bugging him.  
  
'Do you want to take a walk?' she asked him. Harry looked at her and got up.  
  
'Sure, I'll show you... what's left.'  
  
Harry took her around the neighborhood, pointing at empty shops that he had said were once always crowded.  
  
He took her into Honeydukes and Zonko's. Then suddenly as though struck by an excellent idea, he grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the shop.  
  
'I know a place that will never be empty,' Harry said brightly. One hand holding bags, the other being dragged along, Mona had no choice but to follow. Out of breath, he stopped in front of a brightly colored store that had a very interesting name. 'Weasley's Wizard Wheezes'.  
  
Mona thought it was familiar, 'Isn't that, Ron's last name?' she asked.  
  
'You bet it is,' said Harry. He pushed to the front of the average crowd and shouted, 'Fred, George!'  
  
Suddenly, two twins with flaming red Weasley hair apparated in front of them, 'At your service,' they recited happily.  
  
'Well,' said Harry, 'show me what you guys came up with.'  
  
'Very well, sir,' said one of the twins.  
  
'Would you like an invisibility hat,' said the other, pulling out a long topped black hat.  
  
'Or would you prefer an extra pair of teeth,' said the first, pulling out chattering teeth.  
  
'Don't use them in Snape's class,' warned the second.  
  
'But if we were you,' said the first.  
  
'We would,' they both said at the same time.  
  
Harry and Mona were both breathless with laughter; Harry holding onto his sides and Mona's eyes threatening to flood with tears of laughter.  
  
'You two haven't changed a bit, have you?' asked Harry, straightening his glasses.  
  
'Not a bit,' repeated one of them, while the other fiddled with something under the table.  
  
'Harry,' said the second, innocently, too innocently, 'maybe you need another pair of glasses,' he said taking out a pair that looked exactly like Harry's. 'Who knows when you just might lose one?'  
  
'Yes,' said the first twin, 'maybe you should try this on.' He handed Harry the glasses he was holding.  
  
'Maybe, I will,' said Harry slowly, 'but just for a minute.' Harry took off his own pair of glasses, and took the one the twin handed him. Mona saw Harry put them on; in less than a moment, his eyes widened, as he looked around and he quickly took them back off, as a blush spread throughout his cheeks. He grabbed his glasses and put them on, safely taking a look around again.  
  
'Naughty, naughty, you guys,' said Harry as he nervously ran a hand through his ruffled hair.  
  
'Yep,' said the twins as they broke into identical grins, 'you can see more, can't you, much more.'  
  
'What do you mean?' asked Mona. Harry looked at her, but just blushed again. Mona grabbed the glasses and looked around. What she saw made her jaw drop. All the people she could see around her were wearing bathing suits. Mona threw the glasses back onto the counter, and promptly slapped both twins across the face.  
  
'Do you actually spend all your time making this sort of stuff?' she questioned.  
  
'Well, not all the time,' said one twin as he winked.  
  
'The other half of the time, we wear them,' said the other grinning.  
  
'and watch chics pass by our shop; the glasses make us look sophisticated,' joined the other twin.  
  
Mona huffed, then broke out grinning as well. 'Well,' she admitted, 'there was this really hot 7th year passing by.'  
  
'Where,' said Harry immediately, turning around.  
  
Mona laughed and looked at the rest of their stuff. Harry explained that she was new, and that the twins were Ron's older brothers. She and Harry left the shop with yet another bag and Mona was wearing blinking earings.  
  
44- Common Room  
  
Harry and Mona made it back to Hogwarts on much happier terms. Ron and Hermione soon joined them, snow in their hair.  
  
'We got back just in time,' said Hermione, taking off her coat. 'It's really started snowing out there, looks like winter's just started.  
  
'Have you seen how different it was out there, though?' asked Harry.  
  
'Ya, mate,' said Ron, 'a whole new town.'  
  
'It used to be so beautiful,' said Hermione sadly.  
  
'It's still nice though,' said Mona, trying to cheer Hermione, 'and the people are pretty nice.'  
  
'Nice!' shouted Ron, shocking Mona, 'this crazy old woman comes out of her house, shrieking that we're you-know-who himself and chases us out of the alley with a broom,' said Ron waving his hands wildly.  
  
'Now Ron,' said Mona, a mischievous smile growing on her face, 'what I'd like to know is what were you and Hermione doing alone in an alley, together?'  
  
Harry grinned, as Ron seemed lost for words and Hermione turned scarlet, 'Ya, I was thinking the exact same thing.'  
  
'Did you guys stop by Fred and George's shop,' said Hermione, quickly changing the subject.  
  
'Yes, we did,' said Mona, putting Hermione out of her misery.  
  
'They had some really cool things out new, if you ever get a chance to stop by, ask them for glasses,' said Harry, grinning madly.  
  
Mona shook her head at the comment, 'But, besides that store, almost everything else is empty.'  
  
'I know,' said Hermione, 'it's Voldemort, that's got everyone all worked up. It all comes back to him. I wish he were gone.'  
  
'Don't we all, Hermione,' said Ron giving her a hug.  
  
But, Mona wasn't watching them. Ever since Hermione said Voldemort, Harry got that cold look in his eyes again. It was as though... he was angry... no, more like miserable... as though, something was his fault.  
  
He looked up and saw her watching him. But, she wasn't going to look away. 'Is there something wrong Harry?' she asked.  
  
'Nothing,' said Harry, turning towards his dorms, 'Nothing.'  
  
45- Dreaming  
  
Mona, Ron, and Hermione were all very aware of Harry's bad mood. Ron thought that it was the killing of muggles or something that everyone would be worked up about, but Mona felt that it was something more. She and Hermione walked up to their dorms and began to put on their pajamas. Mona saw Hermione looking very thoughtful, as though she was figuring out a great mystery of some sort. She plumped down onto the bed, as giggling Parvati and Lavendar came in.  
  
'Like no way!'  
'Way!'  
'No Way!'  
'Way!'  
'No Way!'  
'Way!'  
'No Way!'  
  
'You guys are getting us back, aren't you,' asked Mona from somewhere under her covers.  
  
'Umm,' said Lavendar, putting a carefully manicured finger to her frowning lips, 'Ya.'  
  
'I knew it,' said Hermione as she visibly put her pillow on her face.  
  
Mona slept that night, when Lavendar and Parvati put off their act, but she didn't sleep well. In the middle of the night, she woke to her parents screams and whispering words of the wind. Unable to take it any longer, Mona got up out of bed. Hermione was facing the wall and breathing at a steady pace. Parvati and Lavendar were both on their backs, eyes closed blissfully. Sighing and rubbing her eyes, Mona walked down the stairs to the Common Room.  
  
As she descended the last step, she saw someone else sitting on a comfortable chair by the fire. Someone with very familiar messy black hair.  
  
Harry looked around at her, and then looked back at the fire. Mona came beside him, and then sat on the couch, 'Why are you awake?' she asked.  
  
Harry muttered something incoherently. Mona raised her eyebrows and said, 'What?' with a smile.  
  
Realizing that he hadn't made sense, Harry took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. As he put on his glasses, he said, 'I couldn't sleep.'  
  
'Well, that's obvious,' said Mona, looking to see his reaction. It didn't seem that a joke could hit Harry so late at night. 'I woke up from a dream,' said Mona.  
  
That seemed to catch Harry's attention, 'What sort of dream?' he asked, green eyes fighting to focus.  
  
'Just the usual: horrors, nightmares, things that everyone gets in the magical world,' said Mona with a casual yawn.  
  
'Oh,' said Harry. He sat quietly for a while before continuing, 'I couldn't stop thinking about memories that I had. About things that happened,' Harry stopped then decided to continue, 'About people I had lost. And people yet to be lost.'  
  
'Tell me, Harry,' said Mona, 'You can trust me.'  
  
'The boy who lived,' Harry laughed, 'that's who I am. I wish I had died, along with my family, along with a past I never had.'  
  
'But, Harry,' said Mona, brows furrowed,' look at the good you've done for the world. Look at what would have happened without you.'  
  
'Like what's happening now,' said Harry, his face grim. Mona saw his silhouette outlined by the fire. His head was down, brows low, over short lashes, a well rounded nose, and slightly puckered lips. 'Voldemort is back again, and it's going to be worse than before. I'm guarded like a stupid puppy that can't protect himself, even though I'm the one who's going to have to defeat him in the end.'  
  
'And I want to do it. I want to show him... that I can hate too. And when I hate, I can find the power to destroy.'  
  
'Harry,' said Mona, 'You can't defeat him that way. You can only fight hate with love.'  
  
'Oh, acting like old, smart Dumbledore now are you?' said Harry, a dangerous hate growing in his eyes. 'Well, he makes mistakes too, costly mistakes.'  
  
Mona had no idea what Harry was talking about, but she played along. 'So, doesn't everyone make mistakes, even the most costly?'  
  
'Yes, we all do, don't we. And I made a mistake, on the day Hagrid came to pick me up. I should have stayed.'  
  
'And be ignorant to the truth,' said Mona, disgust settled in her voice, 'when it's shoved right under your noise. To ignore what your parents have done, what Dumbledore's done, what Sirius did?' Harry looked up at Mona quickly, wondering where she had got the information. 'I know Harry, just like you. Instead of ignoring, why don't you just do whatever you're so destined to do and get it over with?' Mona was breathing quickly, anger like heat pulsing from her body. She got up, disturbing Crookshanks and Zara who were sleeping on the pillows of the couch. 'Think about it.' 


	18. WiNtEr BrEaK

Disclaimer:  
No, I do not own any of these characters, except the ones that you don't recognize. That was quite a lot... Please enjoy.  
  
46- Seriously Snape  
  
'Today, we will be making a more complex potion,' said Professor Snape as the class groaned, 'A potion that will be seen in the Newt's test, all but a few of you will undoubtedly fail next year.' This said, Snape looked clearly in Harry's direction.  
  
Mona shook her head; trust Snape to somehow make a comment about Harry somewhere in the class. As the ingredients magically appeared on the board, Mona wondered how Snape ever agreed to make them any larger. More importantly, she thought, how could she even dare to ask?  
  
She shook her shoulders and got up from her desk to gather ingredients from an open cupboard. But, as she was gathering things in her arms, she felt strange. As if she was doing something wrong. She took her ingredients back to her desk and sat back down, next to Parvati, who was shredding up some squid. Mona picked up a round jar with brown dust that had the title of white mouse tails. Raising an eyebrow, she put down the jar and picked up another.  
  
Behind her, Hermione raised her hand.  
  
'Is there a problem, Ms. Granger?' asked Professor Snape, not even looking up from the paper's he was grading.  
  
'Uh, Professor, I think that there might be something wrong with... the ingredients... they aren't right,' said Hermione very carefully, hoping she wouldn't lose points for Gryffindor.  
  
Looking up, with a particularly annoyed scowl on his face, Snape said, 'Do you think that I could have mislabeled the ingredients in my very own classroom,' he pinned her with his glare, 'Surely, you don't think that the ingredients are mislabeled.'  
  
'But, sir...' said Hermione with a frown.  
  
'Surely, you don't think that the ingredients are mislabeled,' repeated Snape; the Slytherin's laughed haughtily.  
  
Hermione remained silent with her head down.  
  
'I didn't think so,' said Snape with a smirk. Harry and most of the Gryffindor's glared his way.  
  
Suddenly, there came a miniature explosion from Neville's side of the room. Huffing, Snape got up and swiftly walked to Neville's side of the room. 'What have you done this time, you blubbering fool?' Snape said, distaste obviously written all over his face.  
  
Behind him, Dean's cauldron exploded, as Dean ducked under the table. Across the room, Crabbe and Goyle's cauldron's started shooting violent sparks. Malfoy was eyeing his ingredients carefully, but still wasn't putting anything in.  
  
'What in Merlin,' Snape started, before Parvati's cauldron started to turn a bright green. Mona looked around... then she remembered, the day she had detention. When she got so angry, she switched the ingredient labels.  
  
'Uh, oh,' she whispered, and then turned towards Harry and Hermione's table, behind her. 'Don't mix any ingredients,' she whispered; Harry and Hermione both nodded as a few more cauldrons went off.  
  
'STOP!' Snape shouted. He took out his wand and muttered, 'Wakaf Momento,' and all the cauldrons stopped fizzing, or doing whatever they were doing. 'Don't mix any more ingredients,' he shouted, his voice one that you wouldn't dare to disobey.  
  
He looked around, in his mess of a dark classroom. Walking to Hermione's table, he picked up the jars on her desk. He sniffed the inky ingredients in the jar, then with distaste, ripped off the label. Mona saw him walk around the silent, unmoving classroom, eyeing jars, and ripping off more labels. Snape walked towards Mona's table and grabbed the jar that held the dusty brown ingredients. With it in his hand, he walked up to the front of the class.  
  
'Mr. Malfoy,' said Snape, as Malfoy sat up straighter at his desk, the perfect poise of royalty. 'What does this look like to you?' he asked hiding the label of the jar in his hand.  
  
'Why, it's undoubtedly Asian wood spice,' said Malfoy correctly.  
  
'Good, ten points to Slytherin,' said Snape, as Gryffindor's sighed and rolled their eyes. Snape looked over at Dean, who was back to sitting at his desk. 'Now, Mr. Thomas,' said Snape smoothly, 'why is it that Mr. Malfoy here, knows the ingredient, while you made the mistake of mixing it with white mice tails?'  
  
'Because, you made the mistake of placing that label on the jar,' Harry interrupted.  
  
'Ten points from Gryffindor for that cheek, Potter,' said Snape smoothly, as if expecting that would happen. 'What I would like to know, 'said Snape, his voice a deadly quite, 'is who did this?'  
  
The silent class... well... remained silent.  
  
'Well, I'll find out then,' said Snape, a smirk sliding into his features. He went from student to student, looking into their eyes, and occasionally grabbing a wrist, to check for lying as he asked the question over and over again. Dean looked at him openly, knowing he didn't do a thing. Neville, innocent, was still nervous and kept blinking, but still Snape passed him.  
  
As Snape glided over to Hermione and Harry's table, Malfoy said with an excited smirk, 'Who bets he nails Potter?' He was awarded with snickering laughter from the Slytherin's and glares from the Gryffindor's.  
  
Snape looked at Hermione and grabbed her wrist. Hermione recoiled slightly from his touch. After a few seconds, he threw down her wrist and said, 'Not like you would have dared to break a rule anyway.' All the Slytherin's thought that this profusely funny and they roared with laughter.  
  
Next, he descended upon Harry. Finger after cold finger, grabbed Harry's unmoving wrist as black eyes stared into green. The class was silent, awaiting the punishment for Harry. Mona looked at Harry's even, determinedly innocent face. Finally, with a humph, Snape threw down Harry's wrist and moved on. The look on Malfoy's face was priceless. It was a mix of disgust, exasperation, and disbelief. Mona was sure that if Malfoy was in Snape's position he would have declared Harry guilty.  
  
After Parvati's sigh of relief, it was Mona's turn. Snape seemed determined to figure out who did this. He looked in her face and concentrated.  
  
'Did you do this?' he questioned her with his thoughts.  
  
Mona kept her mind as blank as possible.  
  
Giving up, Snape walked to the front of class and said it was probably someone from another class. Mona left the class, happy as ever, knowing that she if Snape couldn't catch her, no one could.  
  
47- Winter Break  
  
'It was you, wasn't it?' Harry asked as he pulled Mona aside after class.  
  
Still grinning wildly, Mona said, 'Remember detention, well, I got angry.'  
  
Harry laughed, but stopped, 'But, how come he didn't catch you? When he was looking at me, it was as if he was pulling at my mind, trying to get it out. I was really happy I was innocent.'  
  
'Well, I think I'll keep that a secret,' said Mona as she walked towards the common room. Hermione seemed to have disappeared somewhere. 'This is great, ' Mona suddenly said.  
  
'Ok, why, and what is great?' said Harry, total confusion written on his face.  
  
'Hello,' said Mona, 'It's winter break! Snape was our last class,' Mona jumped up and down happily. 'I'll go put my books in my trunk, then we can go to dinner.'  
  
Mona sauntered up the stairs and dropped her things in her trunk, then threw herself on her bed. A yowl sounded from underneath her. Jumping up, Mona saw that she had sat on her cat, Zara.  
  
'Sorry, Zara,' said Mona, sincerely.  
  
Just then, Ginny stomped into the room. Her face was nearly as red as her hair, and she was huffing and puffing in anger.  
  
'You all right, Gin?' Mona asked her quidditch mate.  
  
'ALL RIGHT! How could I be all right! Didn't you hear of the score in the last quidditch game? Slytherin verses Hufflepuff?' Ginny shouted in a rush.  
  
'Do I want to hear?' Mona asked slowly.  
  
'Slytherin completely squashed them! 200-20!' Ginny said, throwing up her hands.  
  
'Oh, no,' said Mona falling back onto her bed again.  
  
'Oh, yes!' said Ginny sarcastically, 'Do you know what that means?'  
  
'Do I want to know?' Mona said with a sigh.  
  
'It means were playing Slytherin around Easter. Hufflepuff will play Ravenclaw around Valentines.'  
  
'Oh, great!' said Mona sarcastically.  
  
'Ya, well wait till you see how Harry takes it. Seems like every game always has a bigger impact on the captain,' said Ginny wisely.  
  
As they made their way down to the Great Hall, Mona wondered how Harry would take the news. Mona thought that they had loads of time to practice, so Harry shouldn't be too worked up. She was wrong.  
  
'Nooo,' Harry groaned, upon hearing the news from Ginny. Mona saw him pathetically put his head in his hands. She couldn't help but smile. 'Gee, if you weren't on our team, I would say you look happy about it,' said Harry.  
  
'No, it's just,' said Mona looking for the words, 'We have a lot of time to practice, so... why worry?'  
  
'Cause, I'm the captain, and that's my job,' said Harry as he started jabbing his fork into his mashed potatoes.  
  
Mona heard Hermione sigh and saw her shake her head in a way that said 'We should just all be friends.' That was enough to get Mona laughing, but she was interrupted by loud snickers from the Slytherin table.  
  
'And then,' said a loud, drawling, familiar voice, 'I just snatched the snitch from under his nose.' The students around Malfoy erupted into guffaws once more, but none were as loud as Pansy Parkinson's who was attached to Malfoy's arm. 'But, I mean,' said Malfoy, giving them what he seemed to think was a meaningful look, 'at least he didn't just fall off his broom, know what I mean?' Malfoy sneered in Harry's direction as the table let out another loud hoot of laughter.  
  
'It's going to be a long winter,' Mona thought. 


	19. AtTaCkS

Disclaimer:  
No, I do not own any of these characters, except the ones that you don't recognize. That was quite a lot... Please enjoy.  
  
48- Wind Blown Words  
  
'Get up, Mona. Come on... get up!' someone said into Mona's ear.  
  
'No, not class,' Mona mumbled, turning over in her bed.  
  
Someone started poking her, 'You're going to miss breakfast,' the voice said convincingly.  
  
'No, not hungry,' Mona said, the words lazily forming from her lips.  
  
'Get up, you're missing winter break!' shouted the voice.  
  
'Break!' said Mona, sitting straight up in bed. Parvati and Lavendar started laughing uproariously. Hermione was actually holding her sides. Mona stumbled out of bed, trying to comb her hair. She got into the bathroom and took a quick, hot shower.  
  
Entering the Great Hall with Hermione, Parvati, and Lavendar, Mona was relieved to know that Malfoy and just about everyone in Slytherin weren't staying for the winter. Looking around, she saw that Slytherin was just about the only table empty; it seemed that everyone else was staying at Hogwarts. She thought for a moment of why, then she knew. For safety.  
  
Not wanting to get a damper on her mood, Mona continued to go and sit down. Mona realized that she was a bit late to breakfast, but didn't really care. It was break after all, a good time to let down ones guard.  
  
Then, the doors opened and Harry, Ron, and a few other boys came in. It seemed she wasn't the only person who had slept in. Harry's hair was all ruffled, it seemed Harry hadn't even tried to tame it, thought Mona with a smile. The t-shirt to his uniform wasn't tucked in, and a shoe lace was untied.  
  
'G'morning,' said Harry, apparently just forced awake by the other boys.  
  
'I guarantee it's going to be a great day,' said Ron more happy than usual.  
  
'And why is that, 'said Hermione, her eyes happily resting on Ron.  
  
'Cause the ferrets gone!' said Ron, stuffing his plate.  
  
'I completely agree,' said Harry and he truly looked happy.  
  
After breakfast, Harry took the team out flying. Ginny and Mona walked out accompanied with Alice, a fourth year girl, the other beater on the team, besides Mark. Mona tightened her muffler and got ready for Harry's speech.  
  
'Well, not much to say,' said Harry, looking around at them all, Ron at his side, 'We just want to win, right? Then, let's do it!'  
  
Everyone kicked up into the air. Harry started to follow the Snitch. Beaters were trying wildly to attack each other with the bludgers. Mona and the other chasers were trying to score against Ron, who seemed much better without a crowd.  
  
Mona was trying to explain to the other chasers how to do a braid attack which would lead them to scoring. 'So, if I'm in the middle, I'll go right and the person on the right will go to middle. Then the person in the middle will go left, and the person on the left will go into the middle,' Mona explained to Ginny who seemed to be concentrating, and Alex, a fifth year, who had his arms crossed against his chest, 'And the whole time, we're supposed to keep the Quaffle moving between us. Do you get that?' asked Mona.  
  
'Uhhh...' said Ginny.  
  
'No,' said Alex, rather straightforwardly.  
  
As Mona struggled to explain again, Harry came over with the Snitch hopelessly struggling in his right fist.  
  
'Problems?' he asked, looking at the three of them.  
  
'Mona's trying to explain to us some braid attack, and I think I'm beginning to get it,' Alex told Harry.  
  
'Well, that's good,' said Harry, 'but, just make sure you don't take to long, you don't want to see Ron when he get's bored.'  
  
Ron, at the moment, was sitting on the center hoop with his broom between his legs. Every once in a while he would fall forward onto his broom and come back up again. It was a rather pathetic sight.  
  
'Ron, mate, ' Harry said, before he zoomed off towards his friend.  
  
'I'm telling you, 'said Ginny, once Harry was gone, 'I'm not related to him.'  
  
After practice, the whole team was walking back to changing rooms. Just then, Mona heard something, quietly floating on the wind.  
  
'Isa...lla, where are you? Come back,... Is...a'  
  
'Whatever, ' Mona thought, walking on with her team, 'whatever.'  
  
49- Attacks  
  
Some things are better not left ignored, but how was Mona to know that? After all, it was winter break and who would want to listen to the wind, when there was so much to do?  
  
'Not fair, not fair!' shouted Ron, who was pathetically trying to dodge five snowballs.  
  
'It's not our fault you have red hair, Ron,' said Hermione, as she threw another snowball.  
  
'You're the perfect target,' said Harry, who was hiding behind his barrier and making more ammo.  
  
'Why don't you get Ginny? She has red hair, too!' said Ron as he got hit by Seamus in the back of the head.  
  
'Ginny's not here, Ron,' said Mona as she f airly shot a snowball at Hermione and getting one in return, 'Now, do you know why she never plays in a snow fight?'  
  
'Hmph,' said Ron, getting hit again, 'Didn't think she was that smart.'  
  
Around dinner time, the group got up and headed for the Great Hall. 'Don't you guys think we should get changed? I mean, I'm covered in snow,' said Hermione as she ran her fingers through her hair.  
  
'Naw, Hermione, not like that! Do this...' said Ron as he expertly shook his head furiously. Mona could have sworn that a pound of snow fell out of his hair.  
  
'Well, gee, thanks loads Ron,' said Harry sarcastically, 'now, it's all over us.'  
  
Ron just grinned as they entered the Great Hall. Routinely, looking up to the teacher's table, Mona realized something was wrong. All the teacher's faces looked grim, at least. Some looked like they could have been crying.  
  
'Students,' said Dumbledore, as everyone was seated, 'I am afraid that I have a very grave announcement to make.' Mona saw his eyes travel over the three full tables, then Slytherin's nearly empty one. 'Galesburg has been attacked.' Hermione gasped and covered her mouth with her hands as many other gasps and chat leaked into the room.  
  
'Please,' said Dumbledore, holding up a hand, 'Give me silence, so I can explain how this happened.' Mona realized there was no twinkle in the old man's eyes, though his half-moon glasses tried to hide it. 'It was reported that a large group of students entered the town, as if on a school visit. They refused to say from which school as they looked through the libraries and museums in this fellow English town. It was then that the attacks started. The muggles in the town had no means of protection. Of course, 'Dumbledore added, 'Ministry wizards arrived at the scene to find the attackers gone and the muggles in uproar. They took care of business.'  
  
'The report from the ministry says something very peculiar about this though. It says that the aurors could find no sign of the students who visited.' At once, Mona felt many students at Hogwarts turn to the empty Slytherin table and really wonder where they were. 'But, I do not want any of us to assume,' Dumbledore stated clearly, 'As Hogwarts, we must stand firm, for now that Voldemort---collective shudder--- has risen many will crumble. And I, for one, don't want to be one of them.'  
  
Hogwarts mumbled its agreement as they finished their meal. But, as Mona looked at Dumbledore's face, she knew that what they needed was a full roar of approval from all four tables. 


	20. ThE qUiDdItCh CuP

Disclaimer:  
No, I do not own any of these characters, except the ones that you don't recognize. Please enjoy.  
53- The Quidditch Players Party  
  
'How do I look?' Mona asked Hermione as she twirled around, wearing deep turquoise dress robes and her hair held by a single clip. It was seven twenty, and the 'party' started in ten minutes.  
  
'No one's going to know you anyway, but,' Hermione said, 'you look great.'  
  
'Thanks,' Mona said, 'Well, hopefully, I'll be able to sneak out early, I mean how long can you stay in a room with seven, evil Slytherins?'  
  
'Well, from experience, you can hold out pretty long; we've had double potions loads of times,' said Hermione with a shrug.  
  
'Gee, thanks,' said Mona, 'see ya.'  
  
Once down in the common room, Mona found the rest of her team and started talking, 'Ok, the way that you'll know me is... um... oh, I'll be playing with my hair!'  
  
'Nice,' said Alex, 'and I'll be... leaning against the wall!'  
  
'Ok,' said Ginny, 'How about I... uh... will talk with an Australian accent! Good day Mate!' Ginny said with a smile and a flick of her hair.  
  
Alice piped up, 'Oh, I've got one. I will laugh wildly any chance I get.'  
  
'This is going to be one weird party,' said Matt with a sigh, 'I guess, I will...you guys help!'  
  
'Oh,' said Ginny, 'How about you sit on the ground, with crossed legs, and if anyone asks you what you're doing, say 'I'm meditating,' Ginny said, trying to hold back a giggle.  
  
'Sure, 'said Matt, 'I'll do that.'  
  
'Where are Harry and Ron?' Mona asked suddenly. They all looked around then up the boys' dorms where they heard a noise.  
  
'I am not going; there is no way you will make me sit with Slytherins the whole night!'  
  
'Ron, mate, you know I agree. But, Dumbledore said...'  
  
'I really don't care, and it's not as if I will actually know who I'm talking too...'  
  
'Hey Ron,' Matt interrupted, 'come down here, we've got a plan.'  
  
Both boys descended the stairs, and listened to the idea.  
  
Ron planned that he was going to tell jokes, so Alice could laugh. Harry said he was going to be asking Dumbledore why he planned the ball in the first place.  
  
Ready, they all left and made their way to the Trophy Room. The doors were opened and the area looked more magnificent than any other time Mona had ever seen it. That was probably the reason why Mona didn't even realize that a mask was placed on her face. She was too busy admiring. But, soon she realized that many people were wearing white masks. She put a hand to her face and felt a hard smooth surface, a mask. Mona looked around and saw that many people were wandering about. She also saw that Dumbledore was present, as was Professor Mc Gonigal and Professor Snape, who had a look on his face that showed that he wanted to come as much as Ron.  
  
Suddenly, she heard a very loud voice. 'Hey, does anyone know how to put an elephant in a refrigerator?'  
  
That must be Ron, Mona thought.  
  
'You open the door, put the elephant in, then close the door,' said Ron, waving his hands around as though he had just said something magnificently brilliant.  
  
Mona couldn't help but laugh at Ron's pathetic attempt at a joke. But her laughter was drowned out, by the shriek of hysterical laughter coming from behind her. And that's Alice, Mona thought, as she saw her go join Ron.  
  
Mona turned around to look for her other team mates, when she bumped into something on the ground. More like someone.  
  
'I'm meditating,' said the someone, who was sitting cross legged on the floor. Matt, Mona thought.  
  
'Oh, sorry,' she said and kept walking. For some reason, Mona thought that this might end up fun, and she felt like acting mysterious.  
  
There was now a group of four around Ron, who was seated at a table. So, Harry must be asking Dumbledore the question, Mona reasoned as she walked up to Dumbledore's table.  
  
But, there were two people around Dumbledore, and they both seemed to be arguing the same point.  
  
'This is a completely unnecessary event,' said the person on the left.  
  
'Seriously, it's not like this will help anyone get along,' said the person on Dumbledore's right.  
  
'I completely agree with you,' said the first.  
  
'And I with you,' said the second.  
  
'So you two completely agree,' said Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling.  
  
'Yes,' the boys said in unison.  
  
'And you completely support each other,' he said.  
  
'Yes,' the boys repeated.  
  
'Even though you are from very different houses,' said Dumbledore, a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.  
  
'What!' said the first.  
  
'We are,' said the second. And they immediately spread away from each other, as though the other carried a deadly disease.  
  
'Slytherin,' said the second.  
  
'Gryffindork,' said the first eying the other boy in distaste.  
  
Mona stifled a laugh as she made her way to the drinks table with Butterbeer. She didn't eat as much as Ron, but who could turn down free drinks?  
  
A thought occurred to her as she sipped the drink. Oooh, I'll bug Snape, she thought.  
  
'You seem to be enjoying herself,' she sent her thought to him, and watched him look around, wondering which masked figure was her.  
  
'Where are you,' came the brisk reply.  
  
'Why should I tell you,' Mona sneered.  
  
'Fine,' thought Snape, sitting back in his chair, 'not like it matters.'  
  
'I suppose,' thought Mona.  
  
'This is the second most infuriating event I've had to attend in my life,' thought Snape coldly.  
  
'What was the first?' asked Mona curiously.  
  
'The Yule Ball,' Snape replied, a bored tone to his voice, 'all these other schools came and try as I might, I couldn't scare them away.'  
  
Mona snorted into her butterbeer, then grabbed a napkin to wipe her mouth. 'Waaa,' Mona thought, 'Call the Wambulance.'  
  
'You're the pathetic child standing next to the table, drinking butterbeer, aren't you?' said Snape, victory in his voice.  
  
'I am not a pathetic child,' said Mona in self defense.  
  
'I'll take that as a yes.'  
  
'Hmph.'  
  
'Why aren't you with your...,' Snape paused slightly, 'friends?'  
  
'You care?' Mona thought in amusement.  
  
'No... maybe. Let's see if anyone snuck out yet,' Snape said, obviously trying to change the subject. Suddenly, Mona's ruby necklace was getting warm, it was getting warm fast. 'There's 6...13...15...21...26...28...33?'  
  
'Shouldn't there only be 28?' Mona thought worriedly feeling her necklace.  
  
'Yes, well I have to go,' and Mona felt Snape cut off the connection. He got up and walked over to Dumbledore and started whispering something in his ear, who in turn talked to Mc Gonigal.  
  
Mona walked over to her table, suddenly feeling very suspicious. She twirled her hair, and said, 'Ginny?'  
  
A head looked up, and Mona knew she was in the right spot, 'You guys who's Harry?'  
  
'Not here,' said a boy, 'I'm Ron,' he added, helpfully, 'we thought he might be with you or something?'  
  
'No,' Mona said, pulling at her hot necklace, 'you guys, something's not right.'  
  
'What do you mean?' said Ginny getting up.  
  
'Have you realized that there are 33 people wearing masks, not 28?' said Mona; just then a blaze of red light flew over her head. Mona ducked and looked around.  
  
What met her eyes wasn't at all pleasant.  
  
'Death Eaters!' someone shouted and soon the room was filled with screams. People hid behind over turned tables and many took out their wands. But the problem was, no one knew who was who.  
  
A blaze of unusual purple light was going for a girl to Mona's left, without really thinking she pulled the girl down and knocked down a table in the process. They both hid behind it and the girl muttered a faint, 'Thanks.'  
  
Mona saw Dumbledore stand up. A glow of anger so powerful that it frightened her was in his eyes.  
  
He raised his wand, and later all Mona could remember was a glow of white light. And then all was silence.  
  
'Up, up,' a hand was shaking Mona awake, 'Come on.' Mona got up rubbing her head. She looked around; she was lying on the ground in the trophy room. Snape was looking at her with wide eyes, but when he saw her get up he continued to wake people.  
  
She was one of the first up. Mona saw Dumbledore talking to Harry. Harry was nodding, and before Mona knew it, she was being shushed to her dorms by Professor Mc Gonigal. She was telling her not to alarm the students, as Dumbledore would tell what happened at breakfast. 


	21. ThE qUiDdItCh PlAyErS PaRtY

Disclaimer:  
No, I do not own any of these characters, except the ones that you don't recognize. Please enjoy.  
53- The Quidditch Players Party  
  
'How do I look?' Mona asked Hermione as she twirled around, wearing deep turquoise dress robes and her hair held by a single clip. It was seven twenty, and the 'party' started in ten minutes.  
  
'No one's going to know you anyway, but,' Hermione said, 'you look great.'  
  
'Thanks,' Mona said, 'Well, hopefully, I'll be able to sneak out early, I mean how long can you stay in a room with seven, evil Slytherins?'  
  
'Well, from experience, you can hold out pretty long; we've had double potions loads of times,' said Hermione with a shrug.  
  
'Gee, thanks,' said Mona, 'see ya.'  
  
Once down in the common room, Mona found the rest of her team and started talking, 'Ok, the way that you'll know me is... um... oh, I'll be playing with my hair!'  
  
'Nice,' said Alex, 'and I'll be... leaning against the wall!'  
  
'Ok,' said Ginny, 'How about I... uh... will talk with an Australian accent! Good day Mate!' Ginny said with a smile and a flick of her hair.  
  
Alice piped up, 'Oh, I've got one. I will laugh wildly any chance I get.'  
  
'This is going to be one weird party,' said Matt with a sigh, 'I guess, I will...you guys help!'  
  
'Oh,' said Ginny, 'How about you sit on the ground, with crossed legs, and if anyone asks you what you're doing, say 'I'm meditating,' Ginny said, trying to hold back a giggle.  
  
'Sure, 'said Matt, 'I'll do that.'  
  
'Where are Harry and Ron?' Mona asked suddenly. They all looked around then up the boys' dorms where they heard a noise.  
  
'I am not going; there is no way you will make me sit with Slytherins the whole night!'  
  
'Ron, mate, you know I agree. But, Dumbledore said...'  
  
'I really don't care, and it's not as if I will actually know who I'm talking too...'  
  
'Hey Ron,' Matt interrupted, 'come down here, we've got a plan.'  
  
Both boys descended the stairs, and listened to the idea.  
  
Ron planned that he was going to tell jokes, so Alice could laugh. Harry said he was going to be asking Dumbledore why he planned the ball in the first place.  
  
Ready, they all left and made their way to the Trophy Room. The doors were opened and the area looked more magnificent than any other time Mona had ever seen it. That was probably the reason why Mona didn't even realize that a mask was placed on her face. She was too busy admiring. But, soon she realized that many people were wearing white masks. She put a hand to her face and felt a hard smooth surface, a mask. Mona looked around and saw that many people were wandering about. She also saw that Dumbledore was present, as was Professor Mc Gonigal and Professor Snape, who had a look on his face that showed that he wanted to come as much as Ron.  
  
Suddenly, she heard a very loud voice. 'Hey, does anyone know how to put an elephant in a refrigerator?'  
  
That must be Ron, Mona thought.  
  
'You open the door, put the elephant in, then close the door,' said Ron, waving his hands around as though he had just said something magnificently brilliant.  
  
Mona couldn't help but laugh at Ron's pathetic attempt at a joke. But her laughter was drowned out, by the shriek of hysterical laughter coming from behind her. And that's Alice, Mona thought, as she saw her go join Ron.  
  
Mona turned around to look for her other team mates, when she bumped into something on the ground. More like someone.  
  
'I'm meditating,' said the someone, who was sitting cross legged on the floor. Matt, Mona thought.  
  
'Oh, sorry,' she said and kept walking. For some reason, Mona thought that this might end up fun, and she felt like acting mysterious.  
  
There was now a group of four around Ron, who was seated at a table. So, Harry must be asking Dumbledore the question, Mona reasoned as she walked up to Dumbledore's table.  
  
But, there were two people around Dumbledore, and they both seemed to be arguing the same point.  
  
'This is a completely unnecessary event,' said the person on the left.  
  
'Seriously, it's not like this will help anyone get along,' said the person on Dumbledore's right.  
  
'I completely agree with you,' said the first.  
  
'And I with you,' said the second.  
  
'So you two completely agree,' said Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling.  
  
'Yes,' the boys said in unison.  
  
'And you completely support each other,' he said.  
  
'Yes,' the boys repeated.  
  
'Even though you are from very different houses,' said Dumbledore, a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.  
  
'What!' said the first.  
  
'We are,' said the second. And they immediately spread away from each other, as though the other carried a deadly disease.  
  
'Slytherin,' said the second.  
  
'Gryffindork,' said the first eying the other boy in distaste.  
  
Mona stifled a laugh as she made her way to the drinks table with Butterbeer. She didn't eat as much as Ron, but who could turn down free drinks?  
  
A thought occurred to her as she sipped the drink. Oooh, I'll bug Snape, she thought.  
  
'You seem to be enjoying herself,' she sent her thought to him, and watched him look around, wondering which masked figure was her.  
  
'Where are you,' came the brisk reply.  
  
'Why should I tell you,' Mona sneered.  
  
'Fine,' thought Snape, sitting back in his chair, 'not like it matters.'  
  
'I suppose,' thought Mona.  
  
'This is the second most infuriating event I've had to attend in my life,' thought Snape coldly.  
  
'What was the first?' asked Mona curiously.  
  
'The Yule Ball,' Snape replied, a bored tone to his voice, 'all these other schools came and try as I might, I couldn't scare them away.'  
  
Mona snorted into her butterbeer, then grabbed a napkin to wipe her mouth. 'Waaa,' Mona thought, 'Call the Wambulance.'  
  
'You're the pathetic child standing next to the table, drinking butterbeer, aren't you?' said Snape, victory in his voice.  
  
'I am not a pathetic child,' said Mona in self defense.  
  
'I'll take that as a yes.'  
  
'Hmph.'  
  
'Why aren't you with your...,' Snape paused slightly, 'friends?'  
  
'You care?' Mona thought in amusement.  
  
'No... maybe. Let's see if anyone snuck out yet,' Snape said, obviously trying to change the subject. Suddenly, Mona's ruby necklace was getting warm, it was getting warm fast. 'There's 6...13...15...21...26...28...33?'  
  
'Shouldn't there only be 28?' Mona thought worriedly feeling her necklace.  
  
'Yes, well I have to go,' and Mona felt Snape cut off the connection. He got up and walked over to Dumbledore and started whispering something in his ear, who in turn talked to Mc Gonigal.  
  
Mona walked over to her table, suddenly feeling very suspicious. She twirled her hair, and said, 'Ginny?'  
  
A head looked up, and Mona knew she was in the right spot, 'You guys who's Harry?'  
  
'Not here,' said a boy, 'I'm Ron,' he added, helpfully, 'we thought he might be with you or something?'  
  
'No,' Mona said, pulling at her hot necklace, 'you guys, something's not right.'  
  
'What do you mean?' said Ginny getting up.  
  
'Have you realized that there are 33 people wearing masks, not 28?' said Mona; just then a blaze of red light flew over her head. Mona ducked and looked around.  
  
What met her eyes wasn't at all pleasant.  
  
'Death Eaters!' someone shouted and soon the room was filled with screams. People hid behind over turned tables and many took out their wands. But the problem was, no one knew who was who.  
  
A blaze of unusual purple light was going for a girl to Mona's left, without really thinking she pulled the girl down and knocked down a table in the process. They both hid behind it and the girl muttered a faint, 'Thanks.'  
  
Mona saw Dumbledore stand up. A glow of anger so powerful that it frightened her was in his eyes.  
  
He raised his wand, and later all Mona could remember was a glow of white light. And then all was silence.  
  
'Up, up,' a hand was shaking Mona awake, 'Come on.' Mona got up rubbing her head. She looked around; she was lying on the ground in the trophy room. Snape was looking at her with wide eyes, but when he saw her get up he continued to wake people.  
  
She was one of the first up. Mona saw Dumbledore talking to Harry. Harry was nodding, and before Mona knew it, she was being shushed to her dorms by Professor Mc Gonigal. She was telling her not to alarm the students, as Dumbledore would tell what happened at breakfast. 


	22. DeMeNtOrS

Disclaimer:  
No, I do not own any of these characters, except the ones that you don't recognize. Please enjoy.  
55- Dementors  
  
'I still don't believe what happened,' said Hermione sadly. 'How could five Death Eaters get past Dumbledore, Mc Gonigal, and Snape? That's tough.'  
  
'Ya,' said Ron, 'and isn't Snape a spy or something? Shouldn't he have known this was going to happen?'  
  
'Unless, he's no longer a spy,' said Harry slowly, 'Maybe, Voldemort found out, maybe, just maybe.'  
  
'Maybe what?' said Mona, just coming into the Gryffindor Common Room. She sat down beside Hermione and looked expectedly at Harry.  
  
'Um, well,' Harry stuttered and looked at Ron and Hermione.  
  
'We were thinking that maybe, Snape wouldn't give us too much homework over Easter weekend,' Hermione rescued, 'Though, I don't think he'd ever do that,' Hermione sighed, 'Do you guys want to go walk by the lake? Seems like everyone else is doing that now.'  
  
'Sure,' Ron said, jumping up, 'Let's go.'  
  
Hermione was right, there were loads of people walking around the lake or sitting under trees. Mona contentedly looked at the view around her. Her hand went to her necklace, it was slightly warm, just slightly. Just then, Ron mischievously picked Hermione up and threw her in the water. Hermione shrieked and stood up, half soaked, as Ron, Harry, and Mona laughed a great deal. Mona looked at Hermione as she started to laugh herself, when she suddenly spotted a gleam of blonde hair. Thank goodness, Malfoy's on the other side of the lake, he can't bug us, Mona thought. But, Mona thought again, I wouldn't put it past him.  
  
As Ron went back to help Hermione out of the water, Harry spotted Mona playing with her necklace. 'Who gave you that necklace?' he said suddenly, looking Malfoy's way.  
  
'Just a friend,' Mona replied, hand still twirling around the necklace.  
  
'You seem to like it a lot,' Harry said, looking put out about something.  
  
'Ya, well an old friend gave it to me,' Mona said fairly.  
  
Harry nodded, 'Do you think about him a lot?' he said, suddenly distant.  
  
'Him?' Mona thought confused, then said, 'Oh, no! A she gave it to me; she was an old family friend.'  
  
'Oh,' said Harry; he looked at her and laughed slightly.  
  
Mona kept her hand on her necklace. Was it getting warmer? Or was the temperature around them just getting suddenly colder?  
  
A horde of black abruptly emerged from the forbidden forest around the lake. A bone shattering cold swept over Mona, as she felt every hair on her body stand for warmth. The black was dulling the world, dulling her vision.  
  
They surrounded her, she felt her knees bend and fall to the ground. She felt a fire burning around her neck, she saw the image of a fire, she heard the echo of a scream.  
  
She dared to open her eyes to see the blinding black. Then, she saw a figure, someone, not black, step forward. He put his hand forward... an incantation... and all was black.  
  
Do you guys want to know what happens before Mona wakes in the hospital wing? I thought so...  
  
Harry felt the cold, he recognized it all too soon. The Dementors were coming, they were coming fast. Harry looked to his right and saw Ron and Hermione take out their wands; many other DA members around the lake were doing the same; Harry looked to his right and was surprised at what he saw.  
  
Dementors were surrounding Mona; she fell to her knees; she fell on her side. His breath catching in his chest, Harry ran forward; he stood in front of Mona. Wand at the ready, he shouted, 'Expecto Patronum!'  
  
A stag burst out of the tip of his wand. It circled them and pranced till the Dementors were away and the sun was back.  
  
Hermione and Ron stood beside Harry as he bent down to pick up Mona.  
  
'We should take her to the hospital wing,' Hermione said, doubtlessly.  
  
As Harry carefully carried Mona across the grounds a very unusual sight caught his eye.  
  
Malfoy was kneeling on the ground; he was grasping the grass with his fists. Harry could tell he was breathing heavily. As though, Malfoy felt Harry's gaze upon him, he got up quickly and dusted off his robes.  
  
At the hospital wing...  
  
'Dementors!' Madam Pomphrey nearly cried, 'What is this world coming to?'  
  
'So, will she be alright?' Harry asked breathlessly.  
  
'Fine, fine, 'Madam Pomphrey said quickly, 'Dementors! Dementors! Oh why?'  
  
Harry left the demented nurse to herself.  
  
At dinner...  
  
Harry sat at the Gryffindor table for dinner very uncomfortably. Why was Mona in the Hospital Wing for so long. Ok, a couple hours, not much. But, from a Dementor attack? Ok, there were a lot of Dementors... but, hadn't Professor Lupin told him:  
  
'The Dementors affect you most of all, because you have memories far worse than others. Worse than they can't even imagine.'  
  
Did Mona have bad memories?  
  
Harry shook his head; he wasn't used to thinking so much, maybe he should just ask Hermione. He looked around the Great Hall. There was Malfoy, rude, proud, the usual... But, why had he fallen onto the grass as well during the attack?  
  
Merlin, what was the world coming too?!  
  
Harry looked over to the Head Table. He always felt calm when he saw Dumbledore. He was chatting politely with Professor Mc Gonigal. Harry looked at Snape, who caught his eye. Snape unleashed his usual look of loathing, as though he was looking at a disgusting bug. As though feeling no need to keep his eyes on him, Snape continued to look up and down the Gryffindor table. As though... he was looking for something... or someone.  
  
Harry saw a rare look of concern appear in Snape's eyes. He saw Snape lean over to Dumbledore's left side and whisper something in his ear. Dumbledore replied slowly and calmly, like always. But, something wasn't like always... Snape stood up abruptly and made his way out of the Great Hall. He walked between the Slytherin and Gryffindor Tables a bit more swiftly than usual. A few Slytherins looked up to see their Head of House. Malfoy's eyes caught his, Harry stood up; he had to answer at least one question.  
  
What was going on?  
  
Harry followed Snape out of the Great Hall. He ignored the questioning glance from Hermione and the 'Where are you going?' from Ron. Snape was moving fast, and Harry had to know what was going on.  
  
He followed him up every stair case, passed every portrait. The way seemed familiar, too familiar. They were going to the Hospital Wing.  
  
Snape threw open the doors, 'Where is she?' he asked Madam Pomphrey, once he saw her coming around with a towel.  
  
'She's just over there, Severus. Don't worry, she'll be fine,' said Madam Pomphrey as she looked towards a corner of the room.  
  
Harry's breath caught in his chest as he saw to which bed Snape was going to. It was Mona's.  
  
Snape hurried touched Mona's forehead and put one of his hand's on hers. 'How did this happen?' he asked quietly.  
  
'Dementor Attack,' Madam Pomphrey huffed. 'I don't know what this world is coming too!'  
  
'How did she get here?' Snape asked, brushing some black strands of hair from in front of her face.  
  
'Mr. Potter brought her in...'  
  
'Harry Potter?' Snape asked aghast.  
  
'Do we have another Potter?' Madam Pomphrey said, slightly angry at being interrupted. 'He carried her inside,'  
  
'Potter,' Snape spat, still aghast, 'touched her?!' Instantly, he grabbed a towel and started cleaning her face as though to get the Potter germs off.  
  
Madam Pomphrey laughed, and Snape looked slightly angry, so she said, 'It's just, I've never seen you so worried about anyone before.'  
  
'Well,' said Snape, 'How many beautiful,' the word sounded foreign on his lips, 'nieces do you get?'  
  
Harry nearly fell backwards from the bed he was hiding behind. Mona was Snape's niece? Snape was Mona's uncle?  
  
'Severus,' Mona said, waking up and sitting straight in the bed.  
  
Mona was related to Snape? How could such a beautiful girl be related to such a greasy git?  
  
'Mona, how are you feeling?' Snape asked, looking at her as if he could spot a disease.  
  
But, Mona was from Saudi Arabia. She went to a school there.  
  
'I'm fine, fine. What happened, where am I?' she said looking around.  
  
But, Snape said he was her uncle. Maybe she moved to Saudi Arabia.  
  
'Hospital wing.' Snape answered. 'There was a Dementor attack.'  
  
Mona never said that she was related to Snape, she couldn't be.  
  
'What are Dementors?'  
  
She never said she wasn't either.  
  
'Horrid creatures that suck happiness out of everywhere they go. They leave you with your worst memories.'  
  
And Snape's so nice to her. At least, she never gets into real trouble.  
  
'How'd I get here?'  
  
I don't believe it.  
  
'Potter,' Snape spat.  
  
I have to believe it.  
  
'Harry,' Mona exclaimed, suddenly spotting him. Harry stood up. Snape turned around looking furious. Madam Pomphrey was slightly surprised. Harry just looked at them, he opened his mouth in disbelief, then closed it shaking his head. Harry turned and ran.  
  
Harry Potter didn't run from Voldemort.  
  
He ran from the truth. 


	23. ExAmS

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. If I did, do you actually think I would be doing this???

55- Face It

'Don't go after him,' Snape told Mona roughly. 'He's not worth it.'

'Madam Pomphrey, can I go?' Mona asked the slightly shocked nurse.

'Just drink this hot chocolate,' she said handing her a huge glass, 'and then you can go.'

Mona looked at the glass; unless, she drank fast she wasn't getting out tonight. Snape got up, seeing there was no reason for him to stay any longer. It seemed that he didn't want anyone else to see him here.

After about half an hour and an exceedingly full stomach, Mona made her way over to the Gryffindor Common Room. When she entered, she couldn't find Harry, Ron, or Hermione anywhere. Other Gryffindors motioned to her and asked her if she was alright. After saying she was fine, Mona climbed the Gryffindor stairs to the Girl's dorms. She found Hermione talking with Ginny on her bed; Ginny looked up at Mona strangely.

Instantly, Mona thought, 'She knows.'

'Look,' she said, slightly angry, 'if you guys are all going to go against me, because of what I am, then... then...'

'We aren't going against you,' Hermione said calmly. 'Some of us are just... a little shocked.'

'Ya,' said Mona, 'like when Harry heard...'

'Harry,' Hermione interrupted, 'Harry seems to be the most shocked of us all.'

'He came in, running,' Ginny explained, 'we asked him what was wrong. He didn't answer, he just went straight to the dorms. Ron followed and came down a while later.'

'He came down slowly, like in a trance,' Hermione said, 'then he told us...'

'But, you already knew didn't you,' Ginny said, looking at Hermione, 'anyways, he told us that Harry had told him that you were related to Snape, he was your uncle. He said Harry was... was...uhh,' she looked at Hermione.

'Would I be doing justice if I said surprised?' Hermione said with a shrug of her shoulders.

'That's most definitely an understatement,' Ginny said, sadly.

'Anyways when you came in we were meaning to ask you something. We would like to know,' Hermione looked at Ginny quickly, 'how much you know.'

If Mona was confused, that was an understatement.

'What are you talking about?' Mona said, sitting next to them on the bed.

'About,' Ginny said, looking at Hermione, 'the Order.'

'Order... order what?' Mona looked at both of them.

'She doesn't know,' Ginny stated, looking at Hermione in shock. 'But, how can't she know? Her... uncle, is in it; we are, the guys are.'

'Shouldn't Dumbledore let her know,' said Hermione, 'or is there a reason why she shouldn't know?'

'But, it's not like she's on the Dark Side or something, is she?' said Ginny.

'Hello!' shouted Mona, 'I'm still here!'

Both girls looked at Mona, they looked at her strangely. Mona felt things were going to be different from now on.

Mona picked up her bag and made her way off to Potions. She wasn't in a very good mood at all. It seemed her best friends were spreading away from her, especially Harry. He barely even looked at her now, and rarely talked to her.

With a sigh, Mona entered the class and sat down at a desk in the front of the class. She knew she'd be sitting alone today; after all, Parvati wasn't brave enough to sit in the front of the class. Snape looked slightly surprised that Mona had taken the front seat, but he didn't say anything. As more people started filling into the class, a thought filled her head, 'Is there a problem?'

'Only when you're around,' Mona thought back to Snape.

'Why, aren't you in a sweet mood,' Snape sarcastically thought to her.

'Just like you always are,' Mona thought sarcastically as well. She looked up at Snape and could have sworn that he was trying to stop himself from smiling.

'Settle down,' Snape said out loud, 'Today we shall be making a complex form of the...' Mona dozed off, lost in her miserable thoughts again.

When she realized that the class was taking out their cauldrons, Mona started to do so as well, when she realized that someone had come to sit beside her. A bubble of hope filled her that it was Harry, but that bubble popped when she saw it was someone else.

Malfoy

Great, Mona thought, just great. Could this day get any worse?

'Possibly,' an interrupting voice entered her head.

Mona miserably started putting ingredients into her cauldron after reading the instructions a couple of times.

Suddenly, Snape sent her a thought, 'Why is that Potter boy staring at you?'

Mona looked around quickly and saw Harry working hard over his potion, he wasn't looking at her. 'Liar,' Mona sent back as she heard Snape inwardly snicker.

Turning back to her potion, the vile of green liquid she was holding hit the edge of her cauldron. It nearly fell in, except a white hand grabbed her wrist and the vile.

'Careful,' Malfoy said quietly, putting the vile on the table. He looked at her, 'the explosion that would have caused could have messed up both our potions.'

'Hmmm,' Mona thought, maybe it wasn't such a bad day after all.

56- Exams

The days passed and things didn't seem to be looking up for Mona. Before she knew it, it was time for exams. Mona remembered when she and Hermione would sit in the library and study. Now, the only people she studied with were Lavender and Parvati.

'So did you hear what she told him?' Lavender told Parvati, as they were 'studying.'

'No, but come on, tell me how they broke up,' Parvati said, looking at Lavender excitedly.

'She said that Chris said that Max told him that a few second years saw him talking and holding hands with Mai,' Lavender said, breathless.

'No!' Parvati gasped, 'He would never.' She looked nearly horrified.

Mona sighed loudly, hoping she would get their attention. British gossip, she thought, is even worse than Arabian! The girls looked at her, then continued talking.

Mona got up, she was going to go and study by herself outside.

Maybe, she thought, she would find a few people that were also trying to be aurors, even if they were from different houses.

Walking around the grounds, Mona decided to stay on a bit of ground near the green houses.

On the way, she saw Jack, a 7th year that was also trying to be an auror. Surrounded by books, anyone could tell that he was in Ravenclaw. He looked up at her through his hazel brown eyes and waved. His eyes glittered in a friendly innocent way that could belong to a blonde, but Mona knew he was smarter than he looked. She put her books down carefully on the ground and sat beside him.

'Hey,' said Mona, 'you think you could help me study?'

'Ya,' he said, 'You see, I'm studying myself and I guess it could be a good review for both of us.'

'Alright,' Mona said, opening one of her books, 'What are the roots of the Mirage Charm?'

'Easy one,' Jack boasted, 'It came from 1700's Madrid. An old wizard, Margo Ricardia, was a professional at the bull thing. You know,' he tried to explain,' when those people in the ring go tauro... tauro... and they wave a red sheet and a bull runs after them?' Mona nodded, 'Anyway, when he got older, he thought he could still play if he could make the bull see the red sheet in a different place than where it really was.' He paused for a bit, 'It worked and that's about it.'

'Good,' said Mona, 'now, you ask me a question,' she handed him her book.

'Alright,' he said, but he put the book on the ground, 'Why aren't you studying with Harry Potter? He's by far the best in the class, not to mention you wouldn't have to go out of your common room to study with him.'

'Uhhh...' she said, thinking quickly, 'Because... he's helping Hermione study Muggle Studies.'

Jack burst out laughing, 'That's the most obvious lie I've ever heard,' he looked at her, 'Come on, tell me.'

'Just uhh, we had a fight,' she said. Suddenly, a strong wind ruffled her hair and a voice filled her ears.

_'Come Isabella, join me. Tonight, we will meet at the House of Riddle... Isabella...'_

'Was it bad?' Jack asked pulling back his brown hair.

'Huh,' Mona murmured, looking at him. She couldn't believe what she had just heard. Was that mum, she thought. Mum's alive; she survived.

And someone wants to meet her.


	24. ThE hOuSe Of RiDdLe

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. If I did, do you actually think I would be doing this???

That night, Mona went up to her dorms early. She had put down all her books. What was more important than family?, she thought. After all, it wasn't NEWT year, was it?

Suddenly, she heard someone climbing the stairs. Mona ducked down under her covers and lay perfectly still, her head facing the wall. She heard Lavender and Parvati, still chatting—amazingly--, say goodnight and get into their beds.

About a half-hour later, she heard Hermione's quiet footsteps and unmistakable yawn as she entered the room. Mona felt Hermione pause for a second before getting into bed, she felt Hermione pause by her bed. She stood their a few seconds, then turned to her own bed and went to sleep.

When she was sure she could hear the gentle breathing of her roommates, Mona got up slowly out of bed. She wrapped her cloak around herself and slowly descended the stairs. She could hear her slightly fast and excited breathing as she passed the common room.

All of a sudden, someone put their hand on her shoulder. She gasped loudly and was thankful she didn't scream. Quickly turning around, Mona found herself face to face with Harry.

'Where are you going?' he asked. She thought she saw a slightly curious expression on his face, but that may have been the firelight. 'To old uncle Snape's?'

Ok, now she was sure she hadn't seen a curious expression on his face. 'It's none of your business, where I go,' she said, her voice full of spite.

'Well,' Harry said, 'I guess I have just as much a right as you to go where you're going,' he said while putting on his cloak.

Mona was vividly reminded of a stubborn Malfoy in the beginning of the year, by Harry's behavior. 'Fine,' she said, slightly angry, but surprised.

She turned and started to walk out, but Harry's voice stopped her.

'Uhh,' he said, as though a bit unsure, 'are you just going to go... like that?' he asked.

'How else do you expect me to go,' she asked, throwing up her hands.

'One second,' Harry said, before racing up to the Boys Dorms. Mona let out a sound very close to an angry lion's growl as she waited. She was thinking that it wasn't a very good idea to let Harry come with her. As she thought more about it, she figured out it wasn't a very good idea at all. But, before she could think about it anymore, Harry came running down the stairs.

He looked at her in a way that said, good you haven't left, then took out a long silvery sheet and threw it at her. Mona's eyes widened and she ducked, but the cloak still caught her. She looked around and found everything exactly as it was, but she looked at herself and couldn't find anything.

'I'm invisible,' she said, as realization hit her.

'Ya, it's an invisibility cloak,' Harry said, looking at her as he put a piece of parchment in his pocket.

'Oh,' Mona said, as she started to go out of the Common Room, into the hallways.

'Wait,' said Harry, 'why do you think I brought this?' He threw the cloak around both of them and took out the parchment and his wand and muttered a few words.

'Did you just say that you were up to no good?' Mona asked, looking at Harry strangely.

'Something like that,' he said, 'Let's go.'

They passed through the castle without passing any teachers, Filch, or Mrs. Norris the whole time. When they reached outside, Harry stopped and Mona said, 'Look, I don't think you should come with me any farther.'

Harry looked around the grounds, passed the lake, passed the forbidden forest and asked, 'Where are you going?'

'That's none of your business,' Mona said, she was wasting time, she might not even find her mom, she might of left.

'I'll make it my business,' he said, proudly.

'Look,' said Mona, reaching a limit, 'This is serious!'

'Sirius?' Harry said.

'Ya,' said Mona, 'now can you go?'

'No way, is Sirius alive?'

'Are you nuts or something,' Mona asked, 'I'm telling you that this is a serious matter and you start making jokes.'

'So, it isn't about Sirius Black?' Harry asked, looking down.

'No, whoever he is...'

Suddenly, Harry looked up from his parchment, and put his hand over her mouth. 'Shhhh,' he whispered, 'don't say a word, someone's coming.'

He dragged her into a shadowy area beside the castle.

They looked out to see who had just left. It was a dark figure, in billowing robes it was leaving very fast and before they knew it, it had disappeared with a pop.

Harry looked at her and asked harshly, 'That was Snape. Now tell me, where are you going?'

'Look, Harry,' Mona hadn't said his name in a long time, 'I have no idea what Snape's doing, but I have to go find my mother alright! You know now, so can you let me go!'

'Hermione said your mother was... well, dead,' Harry looked at her strangely.

'I just found out she wasn't,' Mona said as she started to walk towards the forbidden forest. 'So I'm going to find her.'

'Can I come?' Harry asked, as she heard his footsteps behind her.

'No,' she said instinctively, then she turned around and said, 'Why would you want to?'

'Well,' said Harry, almost shyly, 'It's important to you, isn't it?'

'And you would care what's important to me? You've ignored me for the past near month and got everyone else to and now you care?' she asked hotly.

'I understand how you feel, it's happened to me before, too,' Harry said and added, 'and for the last month, well, I had to think.'

Mona looked at Harry, judging his words, then said, 'Fine, come on, we have two Thestral's to catch.'

Entering the forbidden forest, Mona looked around and finally spotted two thestral's by a corpse of some animal. She patted one's glossy back and jumped on.

'You can see them,' Harry asked.

'Yes,' said Mona, 'obviously.'

'Who did you see die?' Harry asked quietly as he rode his own Thestral.

'It's more of a question of who I didn't see die,' Mona said, her eyes getting slightly glossy.

'Well,' she said, 'Um, can you please take us,' Mona said to the two Thestral's, 'to the House of Riddle.'

Just as the Thestral's jumped into the air, Harry understood where they were going, 'Mona. You don't want to go there.'

57- The House of Riddle

They landed in the graveyard. Harry felt an ominous grumble in his stomach as he got off the sleek, dark Thestral's back. He looked around the only too familiar graveyard and up the slope to the more familiar house.

'Do you have any idea where we are,' Harry whispered in Mona's ear.

'Well, hopefully we'll be beside the House of Riddle,' Mona said looking around at the unusual scenery with raised eyebrows.

'This is Voldemort's house!' Harry said, his voice slightly high.

'We'll just stay a while, and then we'll go, alright,' said Mona looking around and walking up the slope to the riddle house.

But, as she was walking up, she couldn't hear the footsteps of Harry behind her. Stopping, and turning around, she saw Harry was still at the bottom of the slope. With a huff, she ran down and asked, 'Why are you still down here? Come on.'

However, Harry had a look on his face of deep thought. He looked at her and said, 'I shouldn't have come.'

'Well, I warned you,' said Mona, 'But, now you're here, so let's just finish this, 'she reached to put her hand on his shoulder.

Quickly, Harry dodged away from Mona's hand. 'What?' Mona asked, slightly hurt.

'You knew,' said Harry, 'you knew that I was going to follow you. You brought me here and now I can't get back,' Harry looked around wildly, 'this is exactly what Dumbledore's warned me against, a trap.'

'Harry, I didn't...' Mona started.

'No,' Harry interrupted, 'go do what you came to do. I'm going...' and Harry backed away into the many menacing shadows of the graveyard.

'Harry?' Mona said quietly, 'Ugh! I'll just go then,' and she turned away.

Mona walked up, step after step, to the growing house. She could feel her breath quickening; she wasn't sure if it was from excitement or fear. Was Harry right? Was this really Voldemort's house? If it was, then why was her mother hear?

All of a sudden, Mona heard the sound of footsteps. She looked behind her and found none other than her very own mother walking towards her.

'Mona! You're here!' she shouted and grasped her in an awkward hug.

'Mother,' Mona said. She looked at the straight black hair, dark eyes, and white face and smiled happily.

'I don't believe this,' Mona said ecstatically, 'I heard your name on the winds so I came. How did you survive?'

'I escaped,' Mona's mother said simply.

'But, how about dad?' said Mona sadly.

'Oh, him,' said Mona's mother, 'Well, he died.'

Mona looked at her mother strangely. This wasn't the same person whom she remembered a year ago. Mona still knew her last words.

_[I]Her father had started to shout, since the winds had picked up terribly. 'Listen, just go; don't look back!' He turned to her mother, 'You go with her!' _

'_No, I can't leave you!' she shouted back.[/I]_

But, maybe she was trying to put it behind her, Mona thought hopefully.

'How about we go inside, it's quite chilly out here,' Mona's mother gestured to the house.

Chilly? Mona thought, it's June. But, then again, she had a cloak on; her mother didn't.

'Yes, let's go,' said Mona slowly. The door creaked as she opened it, and the dust on the wooden floor parted before them.

Quietly, she followed her mother up the stairs into a firelit room.

'Mother, 'she asked her, as she thought of something, 'Who did you come to meet?'

Mona's mother looked at her, but her face was different.

It was older, more worn out, and her eyes were darker and looked haunted.

'Me,' said a voice behind Mona.

Slowly, she turned around, she turned all the way around. She was surrounded by a ring, a ring of death eaters. And at the head was Tom Riddle.

'A trap, 'Mona whispered, as she looked around at the nightmare that surrounded her.

'How convenient for you to join us, Mona Abd Allah,' said a cold voice, the unmistakable voice of Lord Voldemort.

Mona could barely believe the site before her eyes. About twenty cloaks of black surrounded her in a tight circle. And, just where she thought was her mom was standing, was another woman. She had a sunken face, straight black hair, a crafty smile on her face, and a maniac gleam in her eyes.

'She followed me, and came... just like you said my Lord,' said the woman, as she looked into the snake-like face of Voldemort.

Mona felt those red eyes piercing into the back of her head as she looked at the woman with hate. 'What do you want?' she asked the barely human figure.

'You,' came the words from the thin lips, 'It is you that I have been looking for.'

'Why,' asked Mona.

'Why?' the Dark Lord interrupted, 'First, I wanted to kill you, to have you slowly murdered like your parents, because you had power. Power that had to be destroyed.'

'But, she...' said Mona, pointing to the woman near the opposite side of the circle.

'Bellatrix Lestrange,' said the cold voice, 'used the Pollyjuice Potion. When my faithful Death Eaters and I couldn't find you last summer, we took some of your mother's hair... just in case,' he laughed, a high cold laugh.

Mona felt herself swallowing her own saliva as she looked around the dark ring. Standing beside Lestrange was a tall, lean figure. Though he was covered in black and a mask Mona knew from the strands of blonde hair escaping the borders of the mask that the man was no other than Lucius Malfoy.

'Malfoy here,' continued the Dark Lord,' did the honors.' As she looked into the pale mask of a face, she could almost feel the cool gaze and light smirk of his pale face.

'Yes,' Malfoy drawled, 'she was quite a pretty one. Too bad she had to die.' An echo of laughter rang around the circle.

'We looked for you in every possible place,' Voldemort had walked forward out of his place in the circle, 'Your old school, your friend's house's...' Mona gasped [what had happened to her friends], 'your few family member's houses, but we couldn't find [B]you[/B].'

'I wondered where you could be. Could a child have possibly left everything behind, for her very own safety? Then I remembered something I had learned when I was very young, one of the most basic concepts of all: The closer you are to the enemy, the farther you are from danger,' Voldemort stopped and looked at her.

'So, the only place left was Hogwarts. Of course, you were in Hogwarts, I thought immediately, under the protection of the crooked nosed, old fool, Albus Dumbledore.'

Suddenly, a brave voice shouted, 'He's [B]not[/B] a fool!'

Mona turned quickly and saw Harry walking carefully out of the shadows, his wand in hand. He hasn't left, she thought quickly, he didn't leave.

'Well, well, well,' said Voldemort lightly, 'Harry Potter has joined us at last.'

At last, Mona thought, how did he know that Harry would even be here?

'Why don't you hear the rest of this story I have to tell,' said Voldemort as Harry was pushed roughly into the middle of the circle where Mona was standing. He looked into her eyes, and then stood at her back.

'When I thought a few Dementors would finish you off, I found out more than I ever thought I would find out,' he looked around the circle almost excitedly, 'You,' he pointed a thin finger at Mona, 'were a friend of Harry Potter. While Dementors circled you, Harry Potter came to your rescue. I found out that you could bait Harry Potter. Now, you were suddenly important, if I could bait you, then I could get two in one.'

Voldemort looked around the circle.

'And I did.'

This is my fault, Mona thought in a slight panic, this is my fault, now what am I going to do?

Well, listening to me might help, said a familiar voice.

Mona nearly cried out in happiness. Severus, she shouted in her head, forcing herself not to turn around. Where are you?

That's not important, said the voice quickly, you are in a very dangerous position, one wrong move... and well, Avada Kedavra.

Not good, thought Mona.

Not good at all, said the voice, try to keep him talking, people are coming to your rescue.

'So,' said Mona out loud, 'you actually think you've got us?' she said with a sudden burst of bravery. She could feel Harry shift uncomfortably behind her back.

Mona's bravery disappeared as the red eyes looked at her. 'Why, yes I do. And now that Harry Potter shall be defeated, no one will win me.'

'Dumbledore will always be better than you,' shouted Mona.

'Where is your Dumbledore now, girl?' he said, his eyes glowing in a mania. He circled around her and faced Harry, 'No one left to protect you, famous Harry Potter. Unless you mean the girl,' and suddenly he had grabbed Mona by her hair.

Surprised, Mona fell backwards onto the ground. She had no idea that such a thin man could hold such strength. Before she knew it, a wand was pointed at her neck.

Mona looked up into Harry's face. Written in his eyes was disbelief. He still thinks this is a trap, Mona thought. We won't win if we're not together.

'Harry,' she cried, 'please... help me,' She saw Harry take out his wand and look around at the large circle of Death Eaters. No one was answering, no one would help her.

'Help me, Hawwy. HEeelp, pwweese,' shrieked the girl in black robes, Bellatrix Lestrange. The laughter of Death Eaters echoed in her ears, as she closed her eyes.

'What's it going to be, Harry Potter?' asked Voldemort, as he tightened his grasp on the Mona's hair.

But, Mona was falling...

Into the depths of her mind...

Where there was no hope...

Or light...

Where she didn't believe...

That she had a chance...

Then there was a light...

But it was too late.


	25. ApOlOgY the end

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. If I did, do you actually think I would be doing this???

Apology

There was a slight sound in the distance. It wasn't clear.

My head hurts.

There is a noise. Someone is talking.

I'm tired. Mona moved a bit in the soft bed.

'Don't do that, you'll wake her.'

'You're the one talking.'

'No, you said that...'

'Can you two stop fighting.'

'Yes, I agree, Harry. Shush, Ron.'

'But you're the one talking.'

'You're going to wake her!'

'Hush,' said two voices in unison.

'Children, if you are going to talk, I will have to ask you to leave. I can't have all my patients waking because of your quarrels.'

'We'll be quite, Madam Pomphrey.'

Footsteps, then, 'How long have we been here anyway, I'm hungry.'

'Is that all you think about? You're stomach.'

'We've been here for exactly twenty minutes; it's the eight times, in three days.'

Silence, then, 'Oh.'

Mona opened her eyes. She saw three blurry figures around her.

'You woke her,' said Hermione, poking Ron with her elbow, 'Hi, Mona. How are you doing, now?'

'Alright,' said Mona.

'Finally, you're quite the sleeping beauty,' said Ron pleasantly.

Mona smiled; it seemed as though they were friends again. She looked at Harry; he looked at her, a look of apology.

'It's ok,' she said, looking around at everyone, 'friends,' she said holding out her hand.

'Friends,' they all said and Harry slapped her hand.

[I]So, Voldemort was defeated, at least for the time being. Dumbledore had come and made sure of that.

Now, all of us could just relax, thought Mona.[/I]

'Ron, don't you dare,' shouted Hermione, 'RON!' she shrieked as she was thrown into the lake. Mona saw Ron giggle hysterically.

[I]Well, most of us, she thought, sitting under the tree by the lake with Harry.[/I]

'Now, we can't have that now can we,' said a now very familiar voice. 'I'd like to take ten points from Gryffindor for indecent horseplay,' said Snape with smile nearly as large as Ron's.

'Actually,' said the wise voice of Dumbledore, 'I think that Gryffindor should get fifty points for brilliant bravery,' he said with a twinkle in his eyes.

[I]So, everything ended happily ever after.[/I]

'Dumbledore and his unusual rhymes,' Mona heard Snape muttering underneath his breath.

[I]Well, as happy as it would ever get at Hogwarts.[/I]


End file.
